So mean
by DianeDaulis
Summary: Annabeth est la pire des garces du lycée et sa nouvelle proie n'est autre que Percy Jackson. Mais est-ce vraiment pour lui déplaire? Un Percabeth bien méchant et des personnages brisés. Attention il se pourrait que les prochains chapitres soient plus "M" que "T".
1. Une rentrée habituelle

**Ici il n'y a malheureusement pas de demi-dieux, ni de poneys fêtards mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

PDV de Percy

C'est fou, à chaque rentrée c'est comme si on n'avait jamais quitter le lycée pour les vacances et comme l'année précédente, mes potes et moi étions toujours à la même table de la cafète. Léo, qui ressemblait à un lutin latino, était toujours assis n'importe et n'arrêtait pas de bouger toutes les trente secondes, la bouche pleine de bouffe sans jamais la boucler. Ce mec avait vraiment une hyperactivité de malade. Et puis il y avait Jason, le grand blond aux yeux bleus, capitaine de l'équipe de foot, qui écoutait Leo, hésitant à rire ou à pleurer aux conneries du latino. Piper, sa copine, se tenait à côté de lui, complètement morte de rire, c'était une fille magnifique d'origine amérindienne au look rebel et bohème, elle était aussi capitaine des pompom girls. Ces deux là étaient sûrement le plus vieux couple du lycée avec leur quatre ans d'amour et vu comment ils se regardaient ce n'était pas prêt de se terminer. Il y avait aussi Frank, le sino-canadien baraqué et timide, qui restait tranquille, visiblement toujours mal à l'aise avec Léo. Il jetait cependant des regards à Hazel, il en était amoureux depuis un an mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin qu'une conversation sympathique avec elle. Hazel était ce genre de fille adorable que tu voulais toujours garder avec toi avec ces grands yeux dorés et sa peau foncée, mais avec un sacré caractère. Et puis il y avait moi, Percy Jackson, le brun aux yeux verts avec le sourire sarcastique collé au visage dont les seuls gloires étaient d'être arrivé jusqu'en terminal et d'être capitaine de l'équipe de natation.

-Dis Percy, j'tai pas vu avec Miss les-brosses-c'est-trop-démodé, il s'est passé quoi?, demanda Léo.

-Rachel? On a rompu la semaine dernière..., répondis-je tristement.

-Quoi? Et comment ça se fait?, glapit Piper.

-Oh tu sais le truc habituel. Elle voulait qu'on fasse l'amour mais je lui ai répondu que j'étais pas prêt, lançai-je ironiquement.

-Sérieux? Demanda Léo complètement choqué.

-Non!, déclarât-je, sèchement. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me considérait juste comme un frère et qu'elle préférait se concentrer complètement à ses projets et éviter toute histoire d'amour.

Je me souvins, nous étions allés au cinéma voir un de ces films indépendant étranger qu'elle adorait, mais j'avais senti qu'elle mettait une certaine distance entre nous deux, elle évitait de m'embrasser, ne me touchait pas et ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Puis quand le film s'est terminé, au lieu d'aller au restaurant comme il était prévu, elle s'était arrêtée et avait balancé la phrase que je redoutais tant:" Percy il faut que je te parle..." À ce moment là je n'étais plus du tout attentif mais j'avais compris le message, elle ne voulait plus de moi. Avant même que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la Mercedes de son père s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres et elle avait filé en m'adressant un sourire. Un horrible sourire... J'étais rentré chez moi seul et célibataire.

-Aïe! Ça, ça fait mal, mec!, fit Jason.

Son sourire me cessait de me revenir à l'esprit, comme si rien n'avait compter, ces "je t'aime", ces baisers, ces fous-rires...

-Un frère? Putain! On se roule pas de pelles entre frères et sœurs et puis fallait pas qu'elle me drague si elle voulait pas d'histoire, criai-je tout en donnant un coup poing sur la table.

Parfois j'avais un peu de mal à mon contrôler, mon hyperactivité peut être. Des fois je me faisais peur à moi-même.

-Vide ton sac, mec.., reprit Piper.

-Ça doit faire chier..., ajouta Hazel.

-Sinon t'as quelqu'un d'autre en perspective?, demanda calmement Frank.

-Si, j'ai décidé de me taper toutes les filles de l'équipe de natation, annonçai-je, un sourire en coin.

Frank et Hazel se sont étouffés avec leur boisson.

-Non je déconne les gars!

Les deux se regardèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Donc personne en vu?

-Non, dis-je tristement. Sinon il est quelle heure?

-Une heure et demie. Pourquoi?

-Putain j'vais être en retard à l'entraînement!, gueulai-je une peu trop fort. Coach Hedge va me buter! Bon j'vous laisse les gars!

-À plus!, firent-ils.

Je me levai après avoir récupéré mon sac par terre quand ma tête se cogna violemment contre quelque chose.

-Aïe, cria une voix familière.

C'était Grover, mon meilleur ami.

-Fais un peu attention Percy!

Il avait toujours son affreux bonnet rasta qui lui tombait sur le front et cachait sa tignasse brune, mais maintenant il avait une petite barbe sur le menton.

-Hey! Criai-je. Ça fait une éternité que je t'ai pas vu!

Aussitôt nous nous jetions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Ouais toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Mais j'étais un peu occupé, il s'écarta et fit un signe de tête en direction de Genièvre, sa petite amie assise à la table d'à côté.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et passait le plus clair de son temps avec et le club de protection environnemental. Aussi on ne s'était pas vu des vacances.

-Ouais... Moi aussi j'suis un peu occupé là, faut que j'aille à l'entraînement de natation. On se revoit plus tard?

-Ouais on fait çà! Nage bien!

-Sûr!

Il fallait vraiment que je me grouille, aussi je fonçais dans les couloirs tête baissée quand mon épaule se heurta à quelqu'un.

-Hey!, grogna une voix féminine.

-Excuse moi, répondis-je en me retournant vers elle. Soudain je me rendis compte que je venais de faire une putain de gaffe et que j'allais être dans une sacrée merde. La fille que j'avais bousculée n'était autre que la très populaire Annabeth Chase qui me lançait un regard glacial et hautain de ses yeux gris orageux. Elle était accompagnée de ses trois meilleurs amis, Reyna Ramirez, Thalia Grace et Will Solace. Puis sans prévenir son visage changea complètement d'expression et un sourire narquois apparut tandis qu'elle me scrutait de la tête aux pieds.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Annabeth..., répétai-je.

Elle avait le don de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise et même si c'était une peste de première catégorie tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait qu'elle était canon. Elle avait un corps mannequin et un look stylée, sexy et rock avec son croc top blanc, son pantalon taille haute outrageusement moulant et ses tallons noir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On se connaît?, dit-elle en repoussant une de ses longues mèches blondes.

-Un peu, je suis Percy Jackson, on était dans la même classe de bio l'an passé.

-Ah bon tu es sûr? Je ne t'ai jamais vu là-bas, désolée, lança t'elle d'un ton faussement désolé.

Je voulais lui répondre qu'il fallait qu'elle aille voir un opticien dans ce cas, mais j' étais complètement bloqué.

-Oui on a fait un TP ens...

-Bon j'y vais à plus!, me coupa-t'elle, me tournant le dos et s'éloignant avec sa bande.

-A plus, maugréai-je.

Qu'est ce qui c'était passé? Est- ce qu'elle venait juste de me snober? Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de penser à ça, mais pourtant ça me travaillait...

J'avais déjà dix minutes de retard quand j'arrivai dans la piscine du lycée, mais le coach Hedge ne semblait pas se préoccuper le moins du monde de mon retard même si j'étais le capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Il s'acharnait sur le pauvre Travis Alatir, enfin "pauvre" était une façon de parler, Travis était plutôt du genre chiant voir très chiant et à cause de lui et de son frère, Connor, il était impossible de laisser quelque chose de valeur dans le vestiaire sans qu'elle ne disparaisse mystérieusement. Cependant on n'a jamais pu prouver qu'ils étaient responsables d'un quelconque vol.

-Je sais que c'est toi! Alors avoue! gueula t'il.

-Mais quoi Coach Hedge?

-C'est toi qui a volé mon mégaphone.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, lança t'il d'une voix innocente

Je sourirai de soulagement, pour une fois je ne rentrerai pas chez moi à moitié sourd à cause de de ce putain de mégaphone et des cris de l'entraîneur.

-Bon! File alors!, cria le coach.

Je me séchais tranquillement les cheveux avec ma serviette, l'entraînement c'était plutôt bien passé pour une reprise et les nouvelles recrues n'étaient pas mauvaises du tout. D'habitude à cette heure-ci, Rachel venait me voir, m'embrassait puis prenait un air écœuré quand elle sentait le goût du chlore sur mes lèvres et on allait manger un snack dans les rues de New York avant de rentrer. Mais Rachel n'était plus ma petite-amie et elle s'en foutait de moi à présent. Pourtant elle me manquait, elle avec ses yeux rieurs, sa touffe de cheveux roux mal-peignés et ses petites tâches de peintures sur le visage. Je remballai mes affaires avec rage dans mon sac et partais, mais à la sortie se tenait Reyna qui semblait distribuer quelque chose. Reyna était la présidente du Conseil Étudiant et capitaine de l'équipe de Basket qui remportait tous les championnats depuis qu'elle y était, c'était une véritable gagnante, une chef hors pair qui dirigeait les lycéens avec une main de fer. C'était aussi une très belle brune aux yeux noirs perçants et à la peau dorée.

Elle le remarqua et me reconnut immédiatement.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, tous les membres des clubs sont invités à la soirée de Rentrée organisée par Annabeth.

Elle me tendit un carton d'invitation gris satiné.

-Euh merci, balbutiai-je. Mais normalement ça se fait pas par facebook?

-Le vintage est de retour et parfois la bonne vielle manière à du bon, expliqua t'elle tout sourire.

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand elle m'interpella.

-Un petit conseil, Percy, la prochaine fois évite de la bousculer, sinon ça pourrait mal tourner..., fit- elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je ne le savais pas encore mais moi, Percy Jackson, j'étais vraiment dans la merde.

 **Laissez un commentaire si le cœur vous en dis ;)**


	2. Dard et mégardes

**Salut! Merci pour ces commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur! Sinon voici comme convenu le deuxième chapitre que j'ai dû fractionner en deux parties et qui devrait être plus mouvementé que le précédent ;)**

 **Je n'encourage bien évidemment pas les pratiques citées ici, c'est une simple fiction et je ne possède pas les personnages de Rick Riordan (sinon ça se saurait)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

Je m'observais dans le miroir, insatisfait. J'avais opté pour un tee-shirt blanc, une chemise en jean ouverte, un jean, des converses et un bonnet. Pourtant je n'étais pas convaincu, mes cheveux noirs étaient en pétards (bon un peu comme d'habitude), mes yeux verts étaient cernés et mon teint habituellement bronzé était blafarde ... "Allez c'est bon ça va aller! C'est juste une fête!Tu passes une audition de mannequinat!" Me répétai-je mentalement. Je m'allongeai finalement sur mon lit, dépité. À côté de moi mon téléphone vibra. C'était Jason qui me demandait à quelle heure on se rejoignait à la station de métro. Après lui avoir répondu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder dans mon flux de photos. Je voulais voir son visage encore et toujours, comme un drogué ou bien un masochiste, parce qu'à chaque fois que je la voyais ça me faisait mal. C'était comme si on écrasait mon cœur lentement mais douloureusement. Me rendant compte de l'heure, je me levai pour aller voir ma mère avant de partir. L'appartement était minuscule mais juste petit pour un appartement new-yorkais et astucieusement bien aménagé. Ma mère était dans le salon, endormie devant la télé, elle, travaillait durement et depuis qu'elle avait reprit ses études elle était assez fatiguée même si mon nouveau beau-père, Paul, l'aidait beaucoup. Aussi, je décidai de la laisser se reposer tranquillement.

Il était finalement vingt et une heure lorsqu'on arriva à Williamsburg, le quartier à la mode de new- york, à Brooklyn. De tous les coins de rue il y avait des fresques murales, des boutiques hipsters, et sans oublier des artistes et des hipsters reconnaissable à leur look.

-Ouah c'est cool par ici!, s'exclama Jason.

-Ouais, répondis-je.

On se retrouvait face à une usine désaffectée, en briques rouges, reconvertie en appartements luxueux, en gros c'était hyper-branché et cher.

On sonna et ce fut une fille aux cheveux noirs courts et hérissés, au look punk, qui nous ouvra, c'était Thalia, à l'intérieur la musique était complètement à fond.

-Hey salut frérot!, cria t'elle, à la limite de lui sauter au cou. Faites pas attention à cette merde musicale!Gueula t'elle en se tournant vers l'appart. Après, moi et mon groupe on on va vraiment mettre le feu!

Thalia était la sœur de Jason et c'était le seul membre de la famille de Jason que je connaissais, sa famille était un sujet très sensible. elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à Jason hormis le fait qu'elle avait les même yeux bleus électriques que lui. Elle tituba un peu en nous faisant entrer, visiblement elle était déjà bourrée au commencement de la fête. L'appartement était plus que cool, les murs en briques étaient recouverts d'une peinture blanche, il y avait aussi de grandes fenêtres noires, des meubles géométriques, un grand canapé et un énorme bar en plein milieu de l'immense pièce. Il y avait même une espèce d'estrade de scène improvisée avec un Dj que je j'arrivai pas à voir. Y entrer, c'était comme se prendre un énorme jus d'adrénaline en pleine gueule, la musique qui faisait battre ton cœur à cent à l'heure, les lumières qui mitraillaient la pièce et les corps qui semblaient se mélanger, se dissocier, disparaître pour réapparaître vibrant à l'appel du son.

Soudain tout paraissait irréel, on se sentait si vivant, impuissant... Puis quand je commençais à me perdre dans l'ambiance, je vis Léo arriver vers nous, complètement déchaîné. Sa chemise à carreaux rouge était déboutonnée au moins jusqu'au ventre, ce qui était ridicule vu sa musculature, en fait non c'était ridicule tout court.

-Putain les mecs! Hurla t'il, alors qu'il sautillait sur place. C'est un truc de fou cette fête! On dirait pas que ça vient de commencer!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là?! T'es pas inscrit dans un club?! S'exclama Jason.

-Pas besoin quand on est aussi HOT que Léo Valdez!

-Putain mec me dit pas que t'as pris du café ce matin?! Mais sérieux t'as fait comment? Demandai-je, aberré.

-Pas besoin d'être un génie! J'ai juste scanné ton invitation mec! Et tu t'es même pas aperçu que tu l'avais plus! Bon j'vous laisse il y a des filles qui m'attendent!, se marra t'il.

Il s'éloigna presque en courant, comme un taré, vers un groupe de filles, qui ne savaient pas encore à quoi s'attendre.

-Ils auraient pas dû le laisser entrer! Fit, Jason.

-Ouais j'ai un peu peur pour lui, surtout au niveau des filles..., acquiésai-je.

-Hey les gars! Appela une voix féminine dans notre dos.

Piper s'avança vers nous, sourire aux lèvres, habillée d'une simple robe noir assortie d'une veste kaki, et se jeta dans les bras de Jason en l'embrassant tendrement. Bon là, ça commençait à être vraiment gênant. Piper me lança un de ces regards qui ordonnait clairement de les laisser tranquilles.

-Bon J'vous laisse les amoureux! J'vais chercher Frank et Hazel!

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil de remerciement avant que je m'éloigne.

Hazel, habituellement timide et prude, se déhanchait sensuellement sur la piste, avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Par contre le contraste entre elle et Frank était à mourir de rire, il était si coincé qu'un gars entièrement plâtré aurait eu l'air plus souple à côté. En plus de ça, pas mal de gars c'étaient mis à se presser auprès de la belle brune et Frank avait l'air presque aussi en colère que le plus grognon des bisounours. Il tentait alors, tant bien que mal de rester près d'elle et d'éloigner les autres gars un peu trop proche à son goût. Soudain il sembla m'apercevoir et se détendit quelque peu et prévint Hazel.

-Salut Percy!, s'écria t'il.

-Salut vous deux! Dis donc Hazel, tu te lâches ce soir?, insinuai-je.

-Ouais carrément!, s'exclama t'elle. Ouais mais va expliquer au gros balourd à côté de moi de se lâcher! Depuis une heure on dirait qu'il a un balai coincé dans le cul!

Frank prit un air offensé.

-Hey j'y peux rien si j'ai pas le sens du rythme!, feignit-il.

-Hazel a pas tort Frank. J'ai une idée et si Hazel dansait avec toi? Ça pourrait pas te faire du mal! Suggérai-je, conscient de ce que je venais de faire.

Frank m'adressa un de ces regards choqué et gêné qui voulait dire "T'es sérieux, mec? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?". Mais je savais qu'Hazel était aussi amoureuse de Frank.

-Ouais fit elle.., Je pourrai t'apprendre comme ça.

Elle prit aussitôt ses mains et les mis sur ses hanches. Aussitôt, Frank vira aux rouge clignotant mais se prit au jeu.

"Et une mission accomplie pour Cupidon " me félicitai-je mentalement. De l'autre côté Jason et Piper dansaient ensemble tandis que Léo se faisait jeter par toutes les filles de l'autre côté de l'immense pièce. Soudain je l'aperçus dans un coin, dansant joyeusement, accompagné de ses amis du club d'Art. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon et elle portait une belle robe rouge ouverte dans le dos, laissant à découvert sa peau tachetée.

J'enrageai et déprimai mentalement, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle faisait partie d'un club. Alors que je me trouvais à côté du bar, je pris la première bouteille d'alcool qui me passa sous la main et me servit un grand verre. J'hésitai un peu à le boire, après tout je n'avais bu que très peu de fois dans ma vie. Puis je la vis se trémousser contre un gars là-bas et sans m'en rendre compte l'alcool fort coulait déjà dans ma gorge. Je m'étouffai, il était vraiment fort! Après coup je réalisai que je venais de boire de la vodka comme ça, cul sec. L'ennui avait pris le dessus, aucun de mes amis n'était libre et les membres du club de natation avaient mystérieusement disparu sur la terrasse sur le toit. Il ne restait plus que moi, mon verre et le bord du bar. Je ne quittai pas Rachel des yeux, et plus je la voyais rigoler et s'amuser, plus je me consumais intérieurement.

-Je me demande comment ils font pour avoir l'air aussi heureux... Grommela une voix à côté de moi. Je me retournai et réalisai que c'était Nico Di Angelo, accoudé au bar, un verre à la main. S'il ne m'avait pas parler je ne me serais même pas aperçu qu'il était là, tant il se dissimulait bien avec ses vêtements, ses cheveux et ses yeux d'un noir sinistre. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, depuis deux ans, et ça n'avait pas été un bon moment... C'était aussi le demi-frère d'Hazel, elle avait essayé de l'intégrer à la bande, il y a un an, mais sans véritable succès...

-Hein? Gémis-je.

-Rien, laisse tomber..., soupira t'il en m'adressant un regard exaspéré.

Puis je fixai la foule et compris ce qu'il voulait dire, tous ces sourires plaqués aux visages, ses cris joyeux... Était-ce une façade? Léo qui venait de se prendre plein de vents, ne semblait pas pour le moins abattu... Ou était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à agir?

-Ah je vois..., fis-je, toujours perplexe.

-On dirait juste qu'ils adorent nous balancer leur bonheur à la gueule... Mais des fois je les surprend à regarder autour pour bien être sur qu'on les aient bien vus..., glissa t'il mystérieusement.

C'est vrai quand se concentrant un peu, on pouvait surprendre quelques regards.

-Et puis il y a elle...

Il regardait vers la scène où était Annabeth en train de danser à coté de la table de mixage près du Dj aux cheveux blonds. Pour peu je l'oubliais complètement, alors que c'était quand même sa fête et sa maison.

-La pire, reprit t'il, elle fait tout pour se faire remarquer, et vas-y que je me colle, que je rigole et que je souris avec un air hautain, grommela t'il.

Annabeth sembla lui adresser son fameux sourire hypocrite et il répondit par le plus noir noir sourire que j'ai jamais vu tout en levant son verre de coca.

-Tout à l'heure elle est passée me voir et elle m'a dit "Alors Nico toujours aussi sombre?" J'ai bien failli lui répondre "Et toi toujours aussi pouffe?" mais j'ai pas osé, balança t'il.

Je pouffai de rire, c'était tellement inattendu de sa part, il était plutôt du genre silencieux à la limite du glauque.

Il continua à parler mélancoliquement, en sortant de temps en temps des remarques sarcastiques et je continuai de l'écouter sagement pendant que mes pensées devinrent lugubres et que mon le cerveau s'embrumait au fur et à mesure que mon verre se vidait et se remplissait à nouveau.

Soudain, il s'arrêta quelques instants et jeta un coup d'œil à Annabeth avant de se lever d'un bond, vraiment agacé.

-Bon j'me casse! A plus Percy!

-À plus! Bafouillai-je, hilare.

Et ce fut comme s'il s'était envolé dans la foule...

Une sensation d'euphorie montait en moi depuis quelques minutes et je ne tenais plus en place. Dès lors j'eus la merveilleuse idée de monter sur le toit pour rejoindre mon équipe de natation, les marches semblaient s'échapper tandis que je les gravissais et je dus me rattraper à plusieurs reprises.

Finalement arrivé sur la terrasse, l'air new-yorkais me sauta au visage, imprégné d'une odeur dégueulasse de fumée. Les gars de mon équipe de natation étaient pratiquement étendus sur le sol en se faisant passer un truc qui ressemblait fortement à un joint. Connor me fit signe de s'asseoir à côté d'eux, j'avais beau commencer à être sérieusement saoul je m'percevais bien que lui planait complètement ainsi que tous les autres, pourtant ça ne m'empêcha pas de me joindre à eux. Après tout qu'est ce que j'avais à perdre, pas de petite-amie et mes amis n'avaient pas besoin de moi en ce moment.

-Percy, Percy... Chantonna Dakota, qui avait une réputation de grand buveur. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un nom trop bizarre! Genre quand on te donne un truc tu dis "Perci beaucoup"?

Les autres pouffèrent instantanément. On me passa le joint et sans réfléchir, une bouffée chaude et amère s'infiltra dans mes poumons. Je crachotai un peu et le rendis aux autres.

-Z'êtes des putains de drogués les mecs! Lançai-je en toussant.

Puis je pris une grande inspiration et je sentis déjà me détendre.

-Dakota j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un nom de chien, ricanai-je, ma voix encore irrité.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un chien, parce que je pourrais me balader tout nu... Vous imaginez tout nu tout le temps!, continua Travis, en gloussant.

-Hey Percy beaucoup, il y a miss carotte qui vient d'arriver!, lança Dakota.

-Hein?, gémis-je.

Je me retournai aussitôt et vis Rachel, et subitement je me levai pour aller l'affronter courageusement, enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais je pensais encore moins bien que d'habitude à ce moment.

-Alors Mademoiselle Dare? On se souvient de moi?, ironisai-je.

-Percy? Ça va? T'as pas l'air bien!, s'inquiéta t'elle.

-Si ça va c'est juste que tu m'as brisé, en fait non tu l'as carrément perforé et après tu l'as fais brûler et puis tu as balancé les cendres dans une décharge publique!répondis-je, en tombant un peu alors que j'essayais de m'accrocher à la rambarde.

-Mais tu pues l'alcool ma parole!, fit-elle, dégoûtée.

-Et ouais j'ai mis du parfum pour toi! Parfum désespoir! Tu sais quoi? Ton nom de famille et bah en fait il te va super bien! Dare ça fait penser penser à un dard, comme celui que tu as planté dans mon cœur et qui l'envenime peu à peu!, poursuivi-je, avec un sourire narquois.

-Percy j'vais chercher quelqu'un pour qu'il te ramène chez toi! Bouge pas!, ordonna t'elle en me faisant de gros yeux.

-Tu sais, j'ai pas envie de partir, parce que j'ai enfin le courage de te dire que tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule! Répliquai-je en peu trop fort.

-Arrête!, chuchota t'elle en se penchant vers moi.T'es pas dans ton état normal et c'est pas le bon endroit pour parler de ça!, insista t'elle, son regard se faisant plus autoritaire.

-Ouais c'est sûrement mieux quand t'es sur le point de te barrer avec ton Papa Adoré!, rectifiai-je.

Immédiatement elle me balança l'alcool de son verre sur la gueule.

-J'ai dit arrête, reprit-elle calmement, tout en s'en allant.

-Merci pour le parfum Mademoiselle Dard! Criai-je, en tentant d'effectuer une révérence.

J'étais en train d'essuyer l'alcool de mon visage contre...euh...je ne sais pas quoi, lorsqu'une voix m'interpella.

-Bravo Jackson! Se moqua t'elle.

"Et merde" me fis-je, mentalement.


	3. Chasse et déboires

**Hello!**

 **Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour tout mon retard -' et vous remerciez encore une fois, pour tous ces gentils commentaires qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé ^^**

 **Bref voici un nouveau chapitre et normalement le suivant ne devrait pas tarder! ;)**

 **Si vous voulez vous pouvez écouter la chanson "Too many faces" de Cherri Bomb qui correspond parfaitement à la chanson de Thalia et pour les curieux vous pouvez aussi essayer de déchiffrer les paroles qui vont pouvoir vous aider à déduire la suite de l'histoire ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

Annabeth Chase était en face de moi, en train de m'observer avec un sourire mystérieux plaqué au visage. D'habitude elle était canon mais là c'était tout autre chose! Elle portait une combinaison noire à dos nu, assortie de chaussures à talons argentées, d'un rouge à lèvres pétant qui faisait ressortir son teint californien et ses cheveux, plaqués sur un côté, dévoilaient son visage aux traits aiguisés.

-Va te faire foutre Chase!, bafouillai-je, en le recroquevillant sur moi-même.

-Ouh c'est qu'on est tout courageux aujourd'hui!, s'amusa-t-elle.

-L'alcool peut être?, fis-je en montrant mon verre.

-Tu sais que tu étais en train de t'essuyer le visage sur le canapé?, remarqua-t-elle.

-Hein? Couinai-je.

C'était ça alors! Une grosse tâche de vin à l'effigie de mon visage était apparue sur le canapé en tissus beige.

-Putain! Désolé! Tes parents vont sûrement te tuer à cause de moi!, gueulai-je.

Un court instant, il me sembla qu'elle était surprise.

-Non nan vas y continue, ricana-t-elle, c'est même pas chez moi.

-Bah alors on est chez qui?

Elle me fixa d'un regard qui disait "Tu ne veux pas savoir et je ne te le dirais pas".

-Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que cette personne mérite ce qui arrive, dit-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

-Donc pour la punir tu laisses une bande d'adolescents saccager sa maison?clarifiai-je, en laissant échapper un rire.

-Oui plus ou moins... Sinon tu sais que je suis impressionnée?, déclara-t-elle toujours plus sarcastique. C'était comment dire... , hésita-t-elle. magistrale la manière dont tu t'es pris un vent! Mais bon tu pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était rentrée dans le club d'Abstinence, ajouta-t-elle comme si de rien n'était en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Quoi? Comment tu sais ça?, balbutiai-je.

Rachel dans le club d'Abstinence?

Elle me fixa plus intensément, tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Tu me sous-estimes bien, Jackson... Sinon tu ferais mieux de chercher quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Comme je l'ai dis précédemment va te faire foutre! Sinon Mademoiselle-psychologue-conjugale et Miss-je-sais-tout, je ne te vois accompagnée de personne en ce moment, observai-je en me moquant.

-C'est bien Jackson, tu as de bons yeux!, ironisa, la blonde.

-Non mais sérieux tu sors avec quelqu'un?

-Oui, Il n'est pas là, elle s'interrompit pour reprendre une gorgée,c'est Will, mais il est aux platines, en bas.

-Ouah c'est cool, fis-je un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule en retour.

-Ouais c'est juste qu'il est gay...,lâcha-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Mon cerveau tenta alors d'analyser ce qu'elle venait de dire, je dis bien "tenta", au bout de quelques secondes je réagis:

-Quoi?!, criai-je.

Je restai hébété.

-Fais pas cette tête de poisson Jackson!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais c'est pas ça! Je me demande pourquoi vous sortez ensemble dans ce cas?

-Ça me permet d'être avec un beau gars, avec qui je peux avoir une vraie conversation intelligente, expliqua-t-elle.

-Genre ça t'intéresse?

Elle me foudroya littéralement des yeux.

Je réalisai à ce moment qu'Annabeth était loin de cette image d'une blonde écervelée. Elle avait les meilleures notes du lycée et avait gagné de nombreux concours prestigieux qui avait fait d'elle une élève respectée et crainte des professeurs, si bien qu'elle était devenue quasi non-renvoyable et toutes ces "erreurs" étaient pardonnées pour éviter que le lycée perde son prestige. Elle avait été élue "Reine du lycée" à plusieurs reprises et personne n'osait se présenter contre elle à part quelques nouvelles. Elle dirigeait aussi le Journal du lycée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi?, insistai-je. Je veux dire...On est à, ici c'est tout sauf une honte d'être gay!

\- Il s'assume pas trop et puis comme ça il sort avec la reine du lycée, ajouta-t-elle en me fixant avec un sourire fière.

-La reine du lycée? Sinon ça va tes chevilles pas trop gonflées?

-Très drôle... Tu sais quoi? je vais juste attendre que tu vomisses pour pouvoir te filmer, railla-t-elle.

-Merci j'en serais honoré!

-De rien tête de poisson!, répliqua-t-elle.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!, m'indignai-je. Et puis t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre à faire chier, genre un ami?, me moquai-je.

-Tu es infiniment plus intéressant Jackson! Et puis ici c'est beaucoup plus animé qu'en bas, il y a juste Drew qui se tape tout ce qui bouge mais je redescendrai quand ils commenceront à être plus saouls!, rétorqua t'elle.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? J'veux dire, j'te connais quasiment pas et puis je pourrais révéler tout ce que tu m'as raconté!, la menaçai-je.

Elle me fixa d'un air presque désolé et je me sentis alors vraiment misérable, comme un enfant rapportant de mauvaises notes, et je dis ça en connaissance de cause.

-Je suis déçue, je croyais que l'alcool avait peut être fait ressortir un quelconque signe d'intelligence chez toi mais c'est pas le cas visiblement. Alors je vais juste te poser quelques questions. Est ce que je traine avec toi d'habitude?

-Euh bah non..., bredouillai-je, j'avais dû lui adresser trois fois la paroles à tout casser.

-Es-tu soûl?

-C'est une question piège? Alors je vais dire oui.

-Et finalement, est ce que tu as vu une boisson sans alcool, ici?

-Non, répondis-je

-Alors tu as ta réponse, personne ne va croire un type qui était bourré, qui me parle jamais et personne ne se souviendra clairement de la soirée parce qu'ils vont sûrement être dans le même état que toi, conclut-elle.

-Tu as soûlé tes invités?

-Oui, sinon rien d'intéressant ne se passe et je n'aurais pas cette conversation avec toi, avoua t'elle sans remords.

-C'est... Méchant!, gémissai-je d'une voix anormalement aigüe.

Elle ne répondit rien et détourna la tête avant de finalement se retourner avec un sourire ravageur au visage.

-Je descends, tu m'accompagnes?

Avant même que j'ai pu répondre, elle m'attrapa le bras et me tira à travers la foule. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il se passa, mais ça devait être digne d'une vidéo YouTube puisque Annabeth m'avait filmé alors que je me gamellais dans les escaliers.

Arrivés en bas, on se fit bousculer par des filles et des gars qui dansaient à en faire peur au jury de Danse avec les stars et qui étaient sûrement trop concentrés sur autres choses que les gens autour. Vers le bar, Annabeth attrapa un verre d'alcool et me le tendit avec un grand sourire au visage.

-T'essayes de me soûler?, dis-je, méfiant.

-Tu veux vraiment dessoûler et penser à une certaine rouquine?, fit-elle en me jetant un regard moqueur.

En réponse je la fixai du regard et bu le verre d'une traite, elle sourit.

J'essayais de voir où étaient mes amis mais je vis seulement Léo, un peu trop soûl, se faire repousser des bras d'une jolie fille à la beauté glaciale, qui le menaçait avec un sot de glaçons.

Soudain alors qu'elle allait le lui balancer a la figure, la musique s'arrêta et un bruit aigu de micro transperça nos oreilles. Sur la scène se tenait le groupe "Les Chasseresses" avec leurs instruments et tout bazar et Will, que j'arrivais enfin à reconnaître, qui semblait complètement désemparé. En fait, Thalia avait pris le micro, le truc c'est qu'elle était aussi bourrée que le mec de la pub de vin Dionysos (qui avait sûrement dû se mettre au régime Coca-light), et Phoebe essayait de le lui arracher des mains.

Finalement après s'être criées dessus, sans que l'on puisse entendre un mot, Thalia repoussa Phoebe, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser, et s'exclama:

-Hellllooooo tout le monde! Désolée pour cette ambiance merdique!, elle adressa un regard noir à Will qui avait l'air vraiment blasé. Mais heureusement "Les Chasseresses" vont enfin mettre de l'ambiance!

Elles avaient l'air désespérées, pourtant elles commencèrent à jouer. Une musique s'éleva alors de la scène. Thalia commença à chanter, c'était une chanson assez rock et mélancolique. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à comprendre les paroles de la chanson.

Soudain elle sembla aller mal et s'interrompit pour si on veut le dire dans un plus joli français : régurgiter le contenu de son estomac. Des cris dégoûtés s'élevèrent de la foule, et le groupe se précipita pour l'aider, ainsi que Will.

Annabeth avait l'air d'être agacée mais au lieu d'aller voir son amie, comme je le pensais, elle fonça vers la pièce d'à côté.

-On s'casse!, grogna t'elle, puis s'arrêta.

Sous nos yeux, à côté de la porte, se trouvait la dénudée Drew Tanaka, qui avait son t-shirt à moitié enlevé et qui était collée à un gars que je n'avais jamais vu. Elle nous regarda silencieusement avec un sourire provocateur au visage.

-Alors Annie chérie tu vas pas nettoyer le vomi de ta copine?, demanda t'elle en indiquant la scène.

-Non Drew, j'ai des principes, je vole pas le travail des autres!, railla t'elle.

Elle s'interrompit pour la jauger puis ajouta:

-Mais peut être que je devrais vu que tu as trouvé un autre boulot, je veux pas te déranger pendant que tu es avec un client!

Je n'avais pas remarqué mais tout le monde s'était massé autour de nous pour voir la scène et ricanait. Drew était verte, à moins que ce soit l'éclairage, elle replaça sa bretelle tombante et ajusta son t-shirt, puis poussa quelques personnes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule.

Annabeth, satisfaite, ouvra la porte pour aller récupérer sa veste. Elle faisait peur parfois.

-On va où?, demandai-je.

Elle enfila sa veste et remonta le col mystérieusement.

-Dans un endroit pas fait pour les petits poissons!, déclara t'elle.

On sortit sans se faire remarquer et la fraîcheur de la nuit new-yorkaise me sauta au visage. Les lumières n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter dans la rue comme des guirlandes lumineuses.

-Whoah! C'est beau! Pourquoi ils ont pas mis de sapin de noël?

Elle me regarda et rigola dans son écharpe.

-Tu ries pour de vrai? Non mais c'est un miracle de noël!, criai-je en me penchant vers elle.

Elle me repoussa.

-Je savais pas qu'une telle connerie pouvait exister, se moqua t'elle.

Je la fixai, en fait elle était vachement grande pour une fille, genre avec ses talons elle faisait plus de ma taille.

-C'est pas juste!, grommelai-je.

-De quoi?

-Tu peux tricher pour la taille!

-Oh t'en voudrais?, ricana t'elle.

-Ouais carrément! Des bleus avec un dessin de l'océan dessus! C'est beau l'océan! Et toi, Annie t'y es déjà allée?

Elle pouffa encore une fois et repris un visage plus sérieux.

-Oui, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondit-elle sèchement en fixant le sol.

-Tu sais que j'aime nager? Je pourrais passer ma vie dans l'eau!

-Ta peau finirait par se décoller, rétorqua t'elle.

-T'es pas drôle!

-On est arrivés!, s'exclama t'elle d'un ton enjoué.

Nous étions face à... Euh en fait il n'y avait rien à part un magasin à cupcake fermé.

-C'est une blague? Tu veux acheter des cupcakes? T'es vraiment une grosse en fait!, le moquai-je, un peu déçu.

Elle ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte du magasin.

-Mais ça va pas la tête?! C'est marqué fermé!, chuchotai-je.

Elle se retourna et me lança un regard exaspéré:

-Rentre!

Le magasin était désert, même pas de lumière. Elle enclencha sa lampe de téléphone et se dirigea vers une porte indiquant les toilettes.

-Tout ça pour pisser?

Sans me répondre, encore une fois, elle la poussa et une musique retentit d'en bas. Ce n'était pas des toilettes mais l'accès à un escalier.

En bas, c'était la folie, la véritable folie! Des cris de partout, une musique de malade et des éclairages incroyables, provenant d'a côté. Il y avait aussi une queue impressionnante à l'entrée.

Elle se pencha vers mon oreille et souffla:

-Alors? Toujours pas drôle?

Soudain le vigile vit Annabeth et nous fit signe d'avancer. On coupa la queue devant nous tandis que des gens nous lançaient des regards furieux.

Il sembla dire quelque chose à Annabeth mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre un traitre mot, elle lui répondit, il me fixa avec un grand sourire flippant et nous laissa passer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, m'inquiètai-je.

-Rien. T'inquiète.

J'avais cru la voir sourire.

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que l'ambiance était complètement dingue et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la fête d'Annabeth. Mon cœur battait encore plus fort et d'un coup mes pieds ne répondaient plus à mon cerveau soûl. Elle se mit aussi à danser, elle dansait plutôt bien en fait.

Elle s'avança vers moi.

-T'as soif?

-Ouais!, criai-je la gorge un peu sèche.

-Ok je vais te chercher un truc!

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'évapora à travers la multitude des corps.

Et moi je sombrai un peu plus, mon cerveau n'arrivant plus à rien contrôler...


	4. Pas si gai que ça

**Salut! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. C'est un petit cadeau avant Noël ou un cadeau d'Halloween, bref c'est cadeau et c'est pour vous! XD**

 **Encore merci pour ces commentaires merveilleusement encourageants! Bon je crois que je vais un peu vous surprendre avec ce chapitre mais j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir ; )**

 **Je sais pas si ça vous a plu dans le dernier chapitre mais j'ai prévu des playlists pour les prochains chapitres, avec mes goûts musicaux un peu bizarres ^-^', donc dîtes moi si je dois continuer )**

 **Pour celui-là je vous suggère la chanson "She's so mean" de Matchbox Twenty :)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

J'avais beaucoup de plans pour ma vie mais je vous assure que celui là n'en faisait pas du tout parti! Non du tout!

Quelque chose qui percutait ma jambe me réveilla. Aussitôt une odeur putride et acide vint me chatouiller les narines. Ma tête me faisait souffrir, comme si on avait coulé du béton dedans et mon corps semblait alourdi par deux poids sur moi.

En ouvrant les yeux je réalisai que j'étais affalé sur un canapé recouvert de vomi, d'alcool et de confettis multicolore, et que deux mecs étaient endormis sur mes épaules. En relevant la tête je vis un gars avec une expression contrariée au visage, il me donna un coup dans le tibia avec le bout de son balai.

-Fichez le camp! Cassez vous, la fête est finie!, gueula-t-il en déclenchant une horrible douleur dans mon crâne.

Un seul mot me traversa l'esprit: la fête! J'étais à une fête avec elle!

Aussitôt un des corps sur moi se mouva, grogna et finalement se redressa en me jetant un regard bizarre. C'était un type avec la tête rasée et un étrange tatouage arc-en-ciel sur le biceps.

-Hey salut Perce! Ça roule?

Je poussais un gémissement d'incompréhension plutôt bizarre avant de me reprendre.

-Ouais, fis-je, plutôt perturbé.

-Cool!, répondit-il. On s'rappelle? De toute façon t'as mon numéro!, ajouta M. Arc-en-ciel avant de partir.

Je ne connaissais pas du tout ce mec! Enfin en tout cas je ne m'en souvenais plus! Soudain tout ce que je n'avais pas vu durant la fête vint me percuter l'esprit!

Des arcs-en-ciels! Il y avait des arcs-en-ciel de partout, et surtout le gars à côté de moi portait un t-shirt "I'm so gay i can't think straight!". J'en arrivai à la conclusion que j'étais dans une boîte de nuit gay hipster cachée dans un magasin de cupcake! Je n'avais pensé que j'aurais à penser ça un jour. Je repensai à son sourire et au regard du vigile. Elle m'avait bien eu, m'entraîner dans une boîte de nuit gay alors que j'étais bourré! Par contre mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient au moment où elle avait disparue et où la fatigue, la drogue et l'alcool avaient pris le dessus.

Le type de l'entretien était toujours face à moi, me fusillant du regard, et je me décidai à me relever pour partir en évitant que le gars à côté ne s'accroche à moi. Finalement sa tête tomba vers l'avant et entraîna tout son corps qui s'écrasa au sol. Il ne se réveilla pas et ronfla même plus fort.

Je me levai péniblement et entrepris d'aligner mes pas sans tomber. En sortant de la boutique de cupcake, je me rendis compte qu'il faisait encore nuit, je jetai alors un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et vit qu'il était cinq heure du matin.

-Fantastique!, grognai-je pour moi même.

En rentrant j'avais dû avoir une petite explication avec ma mère qui en était venu à se poser des questions puisque visiblement quelqu'un s'était amusé un drapeau gay sur mon front ainsi que deux ensembles de parties génitales masculines dans un cœur, bref charmant.

Le week-end passa très rapidement et finalement ce fut le moment de retourner au lycée.

En arrivant au lycée je sentis qu'il y avait quelque chose différent, on me regardait bizarrement. Piper, assise sur les marches, me vit et me fit de grands signes.

-Salut!, fis- je avec un petit signe de la main.

-Salut! Ça va?, s'inquiéta-t-elle avec ses yeux multicolores qui me fixaient étrangement.

-Ouais t'inquiète je vais bien!, répondis-je.

-T'es sûr? Rien à me dire?, insista-t-elle tendit qu'elle élargissait son sourire.

-Hein?, gémis-je.

-Allez tu peux le dire j'ai vu les photos!, s'impatienta la brune.

-Quelles photos?

Elle me montra alors son téléphone affiché sur la page du blog du lycée avec tous les potins. Et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ces photos de moi étaient tout sauf glorieuses!

Comme celle où j'avais des ballons accrochés à mon t-shirt pour voler en me jetant du haut d'un bar (comme un pégase soit disant), avec une magnifique vidéo en bonus, ou encore celle où je vomissais dans une perruque (ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien) et puis la dernière dans la même position qu'à mon réveil avec mon superbe drapeau arc-en-ciel sur le front. Et ce n'était qu'un petit extrait !

-Putain !Bordel de merde!, criai-je, en me passant les mains sur le visage, désespéré.

-Quoi? T'étais pas au courant? Ça circule depuis samedi! Et t'es pas le seul, Léo, Drew et...

-Attend mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'on me regarde comme ça!, la coupai-je

-Alors?, insinua-t-elle.

-Alors il se passe que cette grosse pétasse d'Annabeth m'y a emmené quand j'étais soûl sans me dire où on était! Elle s'est bien foutue de ma gueule!, résumai-je, énervé.

-Oulah!, s'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux..

-Salut!, nous interrompit Jason, en même temps qu'il se penchait pour embrasser sa copine.

Il nous observa bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda-t-il, perplexe, vu la gueule qu'on devait faire.

-Il y a que je suis pas gay!, lâchai-je d'un coup.

-Euh ok..., fit-il, complètement perdu.

-Hey Percy petit cachottier!, s'immiscia, Léo avec un sourire narquois plaqué au visage. Je savais bien que tu fondais pour moi au fond!, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me contentai de le fusiller du regard et Piper pouffa de rire.

-Sinon très macho les arcs-en-ciels !, se moqua, le latino.

Toute la matinée se résuma à expliquer aux gens ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé et à faire face au flux constant de personnes qui venait se renseigner ou me « soutenir ». Étrangement Nico était venu me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles et il avait l'air un peu gêné, bref j'ai pas tout pigé. Cependant j'en étais arrivé au point où j'allais péter les plombs si quelqu'un faisait encore référence à la fête. C'est alors que je la vis avec sa tignasse blonde. Je fonçai aussitôt vers elle, le souffle court et la rage au ventre.

-Toi!, criai-je.

Elle se retourna et prit aussitôt une expression innocente!

-Toi espèce de grosse pétasse!, m'étranglai-je.

-Oui Percy?, fit-elle calmement

-Tu t'es bien foutue de ma tronche hein?!

-Bon ça va maintenant? Je te rappelle qu'on a cours!, m'interrompit la blonde, un brin agacée.

J'étais trop choqué pour répondre. Non mais elle était sérieuse? Alors au lieu de ça je rentrai dans le labo de biologie et m'assit sur une des tables au fond. Étrangement quelqu'un s'essaya à coté de moi et m'adressa un de ses fameux sourire hypocrite en me fixant de ses yeux orageux.

-Ça va t'es calmé?, demanda-t-elle, comme à un gosse.

-Oui tout va parfaitement mais ça irait encore mieux si tu pouvais aller poser tes fesses ailleurs !, répondis-je, en même temps que le prof distribuait la fiche du TP du jour.

-Ouh c'est que tête de poisson fait la tronche aujourd'hui!

-Je me demande bien pourquoi!, maugréai-je.

-Bon remballe ta fierté on a un TP à faire, rétorqua-t-elle, en me passant le matériel de biologie.

On avançait relativement rapidement, il faut dire qu'elle savait quoi faire.

-T'es partie quand de la fête?, questionnai-je parce que je commençai à m'ennuyer à cause de mon hyperactivité.

-En fait je suis tout de suite partie!, expliqua-t-elle, toujours concentrée sur le travail.

-Mais comment t'as fait pour les photos?

-Disons que j'ai des contacts là-bas et puis je voulais pas rester trop longtemps pour pas briser le cœur des filles! Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de si belles photos de toi!, reprit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

-En fait t'es une sale manipulatrice!

-Sale peut être pas! C'est pas moi qui était recouvert de vomi!, railla-t-elle.

-Ahahah très drôle comme toujours...

-Arrête de m'en vouloir c'était bien toi qui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être homo!

-Sauf que je le suis pas!, m'écriai-je, en me levant d'un bond.

-Rasseyez vous M. Jackson!, ordonna le prof, tandis que tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi.

-Ah c'est tellement facile de te faire marcher! Voilà c'est fini tu peux me dire merci Tête de poisson !, dit-elle en même temps que le bruit de la sonnerie retentit.

Elle se pencha près de mon oreille et chuchota:

-Attend moi sur le parking à la pause de midi.

Je la regardai comme si elle était tarée, elle ne pensait pas sérieusement que j'aurais encore envie de la voir après tout ça! Pourtant j'hésitai... Finalement c'était peut être moi le taré.

Elle était là adossé au mur, une clope pendue aux lèvres.

-Tu fumes?, m'exclamai-je un peu surpris.

-Ça te choques?

-J'sais pas, t'es pas censée être la fille pleine de sagesse qui laisse aux autres le privilège de se défoncer la santé ?

-Tu crois que je suis un puits de sagesse peut être? C'est juste une vieille habitude...

Elle me tendit alors une cigarette. J'allais la repousser d'un geste de la main quand elle me fixa de ses yeux gris qui me demandaient si j'étais sérieux, puis elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-D'acc' passe moi en une!, râlai-je.

Elle esquissa un sourire et alluma la cigarette dans ma bouche.

J'avais déjà fumé des trucs plus dangereux mais j'avais jamais osé la clope. J'inspirai alors la fumée toxique dans mes poumons et crachotai un peu. Elle, elle fumait tranquillement en regardant au loin comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?, demandai-je en rompant le silence.

-Encore et toujours des questions! Et s'il n'y avait pas de réponses?, suggéra-t-elle mystérieusement.

-Je doute que tu n'en aies pas, répliquai-je.

-Il y a qu'en ce moment j'aime bien m'amuser avec toi...

-Et pourquoi?

-Tu vois, tu recommences!, s'amusa-t-elle.

C'est alors que Rachel arriva au parking, les bras chargés de pots de peinture, elle m'avait aperçu mais ne daigna même pas m'adresser un regard. Je pris alors une plus grande bouffée de cigarette avant de l'écrasée rageusement au sol.

-J'y vais, j'ai pas encore envie que tu ne m'emmènes je ne sais où, grognai-je.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as plus envie de rester au même endroit qu'elle.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et partit.

-Hey Percy!, cria-t-ellle alors que j'allais rentrer dans le bâtiment.

-Quoi?, fis-je d'un ton fatigué.

-Il y aura une autre fête la semaine prochaine, mais ce sera un peu plus privé. Tu es invité.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais venir?, rétorquai-je.

Je rentrai à la cafète un peu sur les nerfs. Nan mais pour qui elle se prenait celle là?  
Mes amis étaient déjà à table et je les rejoignis.  
-T'étais passé où? On t'a cherché dans tout le lycée!, s'exclama Hazel.  
-C´est parce que j'étais pas dans le lycée, expliquai-je, en m'installant à la table entre Frank et Léo qui ne s'entendaient pas super bien. Il fallait dire que Léo avait tendance à taquiner Frank quand il était intimidé.

-Où dans ce cas?, intervint, Jason.  
-Sur le parking.  
-Qu'est ce que tu foutais là-bas?, s'exclama-t-il.  
-J'étais avec Annabeth, répondis-je vaguement, en examinant mon assiette de pâtes, je ne voulais pas trop leur s'étouffèrent tous en même temps.

-Nan mais ça va pas?!, s'écria Piper. T'as fait que de te plaindre d'elle toute la matinée et maintenant tu vas discuter tranquillement avec elle!

-Tu sens bizarre, fit Frank en me reniflant.

-J'ai fumé, dis-je avec un sourire gêné.

Ils me fixèrent tous, choqués et je dois dire que je n'étais pas forcément mécontent.

-Oh arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, je me suis defoncé vendredi!, ripostai-je.

-Non on dit rien du tout mais tu devrais nous le dire si tu veux te la jouer M. Steele avec Mme Grey, railla le latino.

Je soupirai, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Hein?, fit Hazel.

-Se la jouer sado/maso si tu préfères, reprit-il.

Hazel et Frank prirent instantanément une teinte rouge.

-Oulah j'avais oublié que vous êtiez innocents tous les deux!, rigola-t-il. D'ailleurs c'était pas trop le cas pour toi Hazel, parce qu'apparemment ce n'était pas que moi qui faisait monter la température à la fête,

-C'est sûr que moi je me suis pas faite refroidie par une certaine Chioné, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pas besoin t'avais déjà un vrai glaçon à côté de toi, ricana-t-il.

-Je suis là les gars, coupa Frank, mal à l'aise et un brin agacé.

-Pour en revenir au sujet initial...Qu'est – ce que tu fous avec elle?

-Je sais pas je me suis dit qu'il fallait évoluer dans la hiérarchie du lycée et franchement avec vous c'était pas gagné, rigolai-je.

Ils me regardèrent suspicieusement.

-En vrai j'en sais rien les gars.

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai...

 **Voilà pas trop d'action mais une petite mise au point ;)**


	5. Panique et trafic

**Hello à tous! Oui je sais, ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié ^^' Mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer de ce côté là ;)**

 **Encore merci pour ces commentaires merveilleusement encourageants! ^^ Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remerciez, alors je vous envoie de gros câlins par Iris message (oui je sais c'est pas possible XD)!**

 **Je vais aussi partir à la chasse des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes ;)**

 **Bon pour en revenir au sujet initial, ce chapitre est rempli d'allusions à des choses pas très légales mais j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez par rigueur XD**

 **Je vous suggère la chanson "Where did the party go" de Fall Out Boy parce que je trouve qu'elle est un petit peu déjantée comme ce chapitre ;)**

 **Bon j'ai un peu trop parlé^^' donc je vous laisse à votre lecture ;)**

Apparemment répondre à sa prof de maths « Parce que c'est la vérité» lorsqu'elle me demande pourquoi lorsqu'elle me regarde son cours n'a pas l'air intéressant, est un motif valable pour être envoyé chez le directeur. Bref je me retrouvai en salle de retenue pour deux heures au lieu d'être à l'entraînement, avec un surveillant qui prenait trop à cœur son rôle, il nous fixait tout le temps, sans bouger et dès que quelqu'un bougeait à l'autre bout de la classe ses yeux semblaient regarder dans les deux directions en même temps. Ça faisait une heure et quarante-sept minutes que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à part l'observer. Mon hyperactivité était mise à dure épreuve, surtout que derrière moi, se trouvait la personne la plus agréable et calme au monde, Clarisse La Rue. C'était une fille plutôt baraquée, colérique et ma pire ennemie depuis le collège, bref plus violente tu meurs (littéralement). Notre haine était réciproque et c'est pourquoi elle s'occupait à donner de gros coups dans ma chaise, pendant que j'essayais de me contrôler. Soudain le surveillant se leva pour s'absenter le temps d'aller aux toilettes.

-Hey Persée!, cria-t-elle de sa voix agressive, dès qu'il sortit.

Je détestais qu'on m'appelle par mon vrai prénom mais ça elle le savait. Je me retournai malgré tout pour voir sa gueule de tyran.

-Qu'est-ce que fous là tête de con?

-Un malentendu, visiblement Mme Dodds n'a pas d'humour... Et toi t'as encore essayé de faire passer des élèves par les canalisations ?, ricanai-je.

-Dégradation du matériel scolaire, grogna-t-elle. C'est pas ma faute si le panier de basket a pas tenu quand je me suis accrochée à lui! Ils auraient dû en prendre un plus solide!

-Pas sûr qu'ils avaient le budget pour un panier plus dur que l'acier...

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Rien, laisse tomber, fis-je, prenant conscience de mon erreur.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule?!.

Elle se releva et m'attrapa par le col par ses grandes mains calleuses.

-Non c'est pas une blague, c'est un fait... Mais c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu y penser, sachant que tu t'entraînes tous les jours.

-C'est le type qui saute d'un bar avec des ballons multicolores qui me dit ça?

-Au moins il s'est pas écroulé sous moi.

Je savais que le sarcasme allait être la cause de ma mort mais je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi tôt! Deux options s'offraient à moi à cet instant:

a) mourir bien trop jeune

b) courir!

Vu que je tenais bien trop à ma vie et je m'échappai de son emprise, passai sous ses jambes et me mis à courir comme jamais!

Les couloirs du lycée défilaient devant mes yeux et je tentais d'éviter les gens du mieux que je pouvais!. Je bousculai pourtant le surveillant qui revenait vers la salle mais c'était le dernier de mes soucis et le premier se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi, fonçant tel un taureau. Je passai par n'importe quel couloir et porte pour la semer mais elle me suivait. Alors que je jetai un coup d'œil rapide derrière, je me cognai violemment sur quelque chose de mou et mécontent.

-C'est une habitude?!, cria-t-elle.

Merde, c'était Annabeth qui me dévisageait de ses yeux orageux.

-Désolé! S'teu plaît aide-moi! J'ai Clarisse qui veut me tuer!

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise .

-Troisième porte à gauche!, répondit-elle, simplement.

-Euh merci, balbutiai-je

Pas le temps de réfléchir, mes pieds ne m'obéissaient plus et me conduisaient vers la direction indiquée. A peine arrivai-je dans la pièce que je compris mon erreur.

Des douches ! Des cris (pas toujours très masculins) fusèrent quand au même moment, quelque chose me percuta dans le dos et me poussa au sol.

Clarisse avait débarqué et glissé sur le sol mouillé pour s'écrouler sur moi. Je me dégageai et appuyai sur le bouton de la douche au dessus de sa tête en espérant que ça la ralentisse, puis m'échappai comme un voleur des douches en entendant un horrible grognement de rage.

Sorti du lycée, sur le parking, j'étais enfin sauvé. Je m'asseyais lourdement sur le rebord du trottoir pour reprendre mon souffle quand une voix retentit dans mon dos.

-Putain j'ai jamais vu ça! Ça va faire le buzz sur Tumblr! Clarisse trempée de la tête au pied avec une énorme bosse entrain d'engueuler des gars nus! Et un Percy pervers en bonus!, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ravi d'avoir servi ton blog!, grognai-je.

-Tu devrais me dire merci, sans moi tu n'aurais pas tout ton visage!

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu as fais exprès de m'indiquer la direction des douches pour mecs!

-Non je vois pas pourquoi tu crois ça de moi! Mais tu n'avais pas trente-six milles solutions et celle-ci valait définitivement le coût!, s'amusa la blonde.

-Donc tu ne l'as pas fait par pur d'altruisme?, ironisai-je.

-Non mais je ne voulais quand même pas qu'elle gagne!

-T'aimes pas Clarisse?

-Je n'aime pas ceux qui s'imposent par la violence en général, je préfère la ruse.

-C'est vrai que t'es une tête toi!

-Je déborde de sagesse!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Un puits de sagesse en gros!

-C'est sûr que comparé à toi, j'ai pas les algues de la piscine qui se sont infiltrées dans mon cerveau!, répliqua-t-elle.

-Ahahah très drôle..., soupirai-je

-D'ailleurs je devrais t'appeler comme ça! Une cervelle d'algues!

-Merci Puits de sagesse!

-De rien.

-Tu me passes une cigarette?, demandai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

-Vraiment? Je t'aurais contaminé?, lança-t-elle, faussement choquée.

-Non mais au moins j'espère pouvoir faire brûler les algues dans mon cerveau.

Elle rigola, pas de son rire moqueur ou hypocrite, non d'un vrai rire qui vient du cœur!

-J'en ai plus qu'une par-contre, on va devoir la partager.

Elle alluma sa clope, prit une grande bouffée et me la passa entre les lèvres en me fixant du regard. Bon je vais être honnête, c'était très sexy. Je pris une forte inspiration et laissai la fumée mortelle s'infiltrer dans mes poumons.

On resta comme ça à fumer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mégot, puis elle s'en alla sans rien dire.

La semaine fut étonnamment calme, et rien que ça c'était bizarre. Annabeth à mon grand soulagement me laissa tranquille, elle était même retournée à son ancienne table en cours de biologie. Je croyais qu'elle m'avait définitivement oublier lorsque mon téléphona sonna à minuit, jeudi soir, provoquant un moment de panique au réveil. Je regardai le numéro, je ne l'avais jamais vu, je décrochai pourtant et ce fut une voix inconnu qui répondit.

-Allô? Persée Jackson?

-Euh...oui C'est qui?

-C'est Malcolm.

-Malcolm?!, m'exclamai-je, un peu trop fort.

C'était un type plutôt intelligent qui était dans ma classe d'Anglais.

-Oui c'est Annabeth qui m'a demandé de t'appeler, expliqua-t-il

-Pourquoi faire?

-Il faut que tu la rejoignes vers l'Empire State.

-Hein?

-Va vers l'Empire State, elle t'attend, répéta-t-il, posément.

-Oui c'est ça! Bon allez bonne nuit!, terminai-je.

Je raccrochai, furieux, franchement là ça allait trop loin. Et si elle croyait que j'allais allé la trouver aussitôt pour me retrouver comme un crétin là-bas, et bien elle se trompait! Le sommeil c'est plus que sacré! Enfin enfoui sous ma couette, mon téléphone sonna encore une fois. J'avais oublié de le mettre en silencieux!

Je m'apprêtai à raccrocher quand je vis que ce n'était pas le même numéro et celui-là je le connaissais que trop bien.

-Jason? Mec qu'est...

-Oui désolée mais c'est pas lui!, m'interrompit une voix un peu trop féminine pour être Jason. C'est Thalia! On t'attend depuis 30min et tu ferais mieux de te bouger le cul!

-Attend quoi?!, m'écriai-je.

-La fête bouffon!, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Maintenant?

-Bah oui pourquoi?

Non mais ils étaient tarés!

-J'y vais pas!

-Ahahah très drôle! Maintenant tu t'habilles et tu viens! Je sais pas pourquoi Annabeth veut que tu sois là mais j'ai pas attendu tout ce temps pour rien!, cria-t-elle avant de me raccrocher au nez.

Thalia était terrifiante au téléphone, je vous jure, j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'envoyait des décharges électriques à travers le téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous, me chuchotai-je en train d'enfiler un jean et sweat.

Il était minuit, l'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité, ma mère et mon beau-père, Paul, étaient couchés depuis un petit moment. Je sortis de l'appart' en douce sans faire de bruit, ça va peut être un peu gamin mais je n'avais jamais fais ça de ma vie. J'espérais juste que c'était pas un canular parce que sinon j'allais l'étrangler.

Après avoir pris le métro le plus glauque de ma vie avec des gens qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'air humains, j'arrivais enfin dans la cinquième avenue, au pied de L'Empire State Building.

À part des personnes bourrés et quelques paumés, il n'y avait aucun signe de présence d'Annabeth ou de qui que ce soit que je connaissais. Je soupirai bruyamment en me réchauffant les mains. Soudain quelqu'un siffla à quelques mètres et je l'aperçus enfin. Elle était là, les bras croisés avec son sourire mystérieux, dans une petite robe grise.

-Je sais pas ce que je fous là!, grommelai-je.

-Moi je sais, tu viens t'éclater avec la fille, la plus cool que tu connaisses, rigola-t-elle.

-Tu sais je connais pas beaucoup de filles, raillai-je.

-Allez, viens! Reste pas planté là!

Elle m'attrapa par la manche et m'entraîna dans de petites ruelles avant qu'on s'arrête devant... Une bouche de métro!

-Hein? Sérieux tout ça pour prendre le métro? Mais elle est où cette fête?

-Dans le métro, affirma la blonde.

-Dis tu te la joues hipster tout le temps?

-La ferme et vient!

Arrivés sur la plateforme de métro, je vis une punk aux mèches bleues, deux blonds et une brune. C'étaient Thalia, Will, Malcom et Reyna.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt!, gueula Thalia, tandis que Will et Annabeth s'embrassèrent.

Ça me mettait super mal à l'aise surtout depuis que je savais pour Will. J'avais aussi l'impression de ne rien avoir à faire ici, mais Reyna ne semblait pas aussi détendue.

-Au moins on est pile poil à l'heure, il reste plus qu'à rejoindre les quelques autres.

-Vous faites ça souvent, je veux dire les sorties nocturnes en pleine semaine?, questionnai-je.

-Ouais, chaque vendredi, répondit Reyna avec un air sérieux.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air contente d'être là, comme si ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

-T'inquiète tu vas voir c'est extra!, ajouta Will d'un ton enthousiaste.

Je restai là, silencieux, quand mon esprit sembla se réveiller.

-Mais comment vous faites pour faire la fête dans un métro?! J'veux dire c'est pas très légal.

-Annabeth et moi, on a diffusé d'autres images à la place des vraies et il n'y a pas de conducteur. Personne ne prend ce métro à cette heure, répondit Malcom en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste un peu crâneur.

Je restai hébété.

-Ferme ta bouche, Cervelles d'Algues, ricana-t-elle.

-Il arrive, fit Will tandis qu'un grand courant d'air se faisait sentir.

Les rames s'arrêtèrent dans un grincement terrible et je commençais à entendre la musique.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et tout ce que je pouvais dire c'est que c'était tout sauf une petite fête! C'était bondé d'ados et de jeunes adultes dont je n'avais jamais vu la tête. Dès qu'ils virent Annabeth, ils l'acclamèrent en levant leur verre comme pour lui porter un toast, et elle entrait souriante comme si de rien n'était. Les portes se refermèrent et je basculai en avant quand il démarra. C'était quasi impossible de rester correctement debout mais tout le monde semblait s'en foutre.

-Tu t'y habitueras, chuchota Reyna en voyant ma tête perturbée.

Une main frappa mon épaule, c'était une fille qui portait un grand plateau de brownies.

-Tu veux un brownie surprise?, fit la brune, avec un sourire malin.

-Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un vrai brownie, devinai-je en me retournant vers Annabeth.

-Dis donc tu es perspicace, me félicita-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

J'hésitai, mais je ne pouvais résister à la tentation, complètement envahi par l'adrénaline que produisait la fête sur moi. J'en pris deux.

-Je sens que tu vas passer une bonne soirée!

Elle, en prit trois.

-Il t'arrive quoi Annie?

-J'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée aussi, répondit-elle d'un ton sulfureux tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans la foule d'inconnus en avalant un des brownies.

Je les mangeai, calmement, en observant autour de moi. Soudain il me sembla apercevoir une tête de bouclettes brunes plutôt familière, il se retourna et afficha une expression choquée en me voyant.

Je m'approchai.

-Grover?, m'étonnai-je. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là?, s'écria-t-il.

-Annabeth m'a invité.

-Annie?

-Ouais... , fis-je tandis que mon cerveau venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Attend tu la connais depuis quand?!, m'écriai-je.

-Depuis qu'on est petits.

J'étais bouche-béé, lui, Grover, le gars avec le bonnet rasta et le look écolo, timide et maladroit, était ami avec elle?!

-Tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête? Ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Ah désolé mec, m'excusai-je. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à réaliser! Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parler?

-Je sais pas, j'ai oublié ..., répondit-il, gêné.

-C'est un truc qu'on peut oublier de dire?, ironisai-je.

-Oh mais c'est pas possible!, s'exclama-t-il. Il faut à tout prix que j'aille chercher la boîte de conserve là-bas!

-T'as faim?, dis-je, perplexe.

-Non mais on peut pas laisser ça traîner ça par terre!

-Bon je vais faire comme si tu n'essayais pas de me fuir..., maugréai-je.

-Je dois absolument te laisser!, m'interrompit mon ami. Bonne soirée!

Comme la dernière fois, je me retrouvai seul à une fête avec pour seul compagnon un verre d'alcool.

C'est alors que le wagon s'arrêta et un gars plutôt baraqué, d'origine hispanique, il m'était familier.

Soudain tout le monde regarda vers sa direction et commença à chuchoter. Annabeth se dirigea vers lui, crispée.

Ils se parlaient mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre un traître mot, il semblait presque triste d'être là mais elle, elle était furieuse comme jamais.

Je me penchai vers une fille, à côté de moi pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Personne ne monte à cet arrêt et surtout pas lui, répondit la brune en continuant de les fixer.

-C'est sympa pour lui...

-Laisse tomber, t'es pas au courant visiblement..., soupira-t-elle.

J'étais agacé, j'avais beau être une vraie Cervelle d'algues, comme elle le disait, je savais qu'on me cachait quelque chose. Je décidai alors de me rapprocher d'elle pour enfin comprendre.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus jamais me parler de lui!, s'écria-t-elle.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas! Ils vont pas s'arrêter!, insista-t-il, de sa voix grave.

-Tout ça s'est fini avec lui!

-C'est ce que tu crois mais ouvre les yeux!

-J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de ta part, Chris!

-Bon c'était juste pour te prévenir, mais tu ne veux pas être sage pour une une fois.

-Et c'est toi, l'ancien fou qui me dit ça?, railla-t-elle.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, c'est derrière moi!, cria-t-il, en pointant son doigt vers elle d'un air menaçant.

-Et bien laisse moi aussi avancer..., conclut-elle, en lui jetant un regard glacé.

-Très bien Annabeth, je m'en vais.

Le wagon s'arrêta encore une fois et il descendit sans rien ajouter. Annabeth se retourna et me vit qui l'observait.

Elle s'avança vers moi, bu d'une traite son verre, poussa les autres autour d'elle, m'attrapa le bras et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Reste pas planté là! C'est une fête faut que tu danses!

Elle se mit à danser autant qu'on le pouvait dans le métro et je suivis le mouvement. C'était géant de danser ici, le rythme de la musique, les secousses et les lumières vibrantes, créaient une ambiance démentielle. Mon corps était parcouru de de vibrations et rien ne semblait exister autour de nous, le monde se limitait à nous! J'attrapai un autre verre puis un autre, après tout je m'en fichais. Tout me montait à la tête et j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, ses cheveux semblaient être propulsés dans les airs par les pulsations de la musique et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle.

Un peu à l'étroit je montai sur les sièges et continuait à danser et la poussai à me rejoindre. Elle me regarda, suspicieuse, puis me rejoignis. Mon corps était bousculé contre la vitre et je n'avais plus d'équilibre mais c'était comme si tout était amplifié, comme si chaque secousse, chaque mouvement pénétraient mon corps en profondeur, ou c'était la drogue. Elle sembla aussi s'en rendre compte et me félicita d'un regard approbateur. On se frôlait, on se cognait dans nos mouvements et d'ici j'arrivai à sentir son parfum citronné. Les autres nous observaient, étrangement, puis commencèrent à nous rejoindre. C'était presque jouissif d'avoir toute cette attention et je commençai à comprendre Annabeth.

Au bout d'un moment il me fallut redescendre parce que ma tête tournait et on s'était aussi réunis en cercle pour voir qui réussirai à boire le plus de bières sans tomber par terre, un type appelé Pollux gagna face à Dakota, trempé d'alcool.

Puis certains, pas que des filles d'ailleurs, s'étaient mis à se trémousser contre les barres et tentaient de faire du strip-tease tandis que tout monde criait et sifflait dans tous les sens.

Soudain, Annabeth déboula au milieu de la foule. Tout le monde s'interrompit. Mais aussitôt elle attrapa la barre et commença à tourner autour, balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Sa danse fut de plus en plus sensuelle jusqu'au moment, où ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Elle était en suspension, accrochée à la barre! Les applaudissements, des sifflements et des cris fusèrent. Je sifflai pour l'encourager tandis qu'elle descendait lentement dans une pirouette. Elle me remarqua alors et m'adressa un de ses typiques clins d'œil. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était la reine de la soirée et personne ne pouvait le nier.

La fatigue commença à prendre le dessus et je me retrouvai affalé sur une banquette à côté de Thalia, Will, une fille aux cheveux cannelle et un mec qui dormait. On discutait en observant les « danses » des autres. Annabeth était là bas, au milieu de la foule, même pas épuisée.

-J'aimerai tellement que tous ces nazes se cassent la gueule, s'esclaffa Thalia.

-Genre dominos ?, fis-je en laissant échapper un rire.

-Ouais !, s'écria-t-elle.

On se tordit tous de rire. On était hilares.

-Pfff... après faudra tous les soigner, reprit Will, en séchant des larmes de rire sur sa joue. Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais être médecin ?

-OUI!, cria-t-on tous en cœur.

Will était complètement jeté, il avait bouffé je ne sais combien de brownies, il ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il y avait dedans et depuis il n'arrêtait pas de parler de médecine. J'avais l'impression d'être à un cours de bio.

-T'as fait que de parler de ça !, dit la fille. Alors maintenant si tu pouvais nous foutre la paix pendant qu'on se bourre la gueule pour pas réfléchir !

-Ouais elle a raison Machine ! File moi la bouteille Will, j'ai soif !, ordonna Thalia.

Il prit une gorgée et lui tendit la bouteille à moitié vide.

-D'ailleurs t'es qui toi ?, demandai-je.

-Calypso et me demande pas de l'épeler parce que j'arrive pas à penser à cause de cette fichue musique.

-Calypso ? Genre comme la fille coincée sur une île dans la mythologie grecque?

-Oui.

Je pouffai bruyamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Moi je m'appelle Persée en vrai, ça craint.

-Laisse tomber on m'a appelé comme la muse de la comédie. Dis moi, j'ai une tête de comique ?, fit la brune en se penchant vers moi pour me fixer des ses yeux électriques barbouillés de maquillage.

-Non je dirais plutôt une tête de psychopathe.

Elle rigola et me donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse.

-Vous devriez monter un club des noms nazes !, suggéra Will.

-On t'a pas pas sonné William !, répliqua-t-elle.

-M'appelle pas comme ça.

-Putain c'est mooooche, ça fait vieux !, s'exclama Calypso.

-Je te verrai bien avec une barbe très très longue !, continuai-je.

-Attend je veux te voir avec des rides !, fit la punkette en lui déformant le visage de ses mains.

-Enlève tes sales pattes pleines de bactéries de mon visage !

-Vous savez pas quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis longtemps ! Genre depuis toujours !, remarquai-je.

-Grave !, reprirent-ils tous.

-Grave, murmura le type d'à côté, à moitié endormi.

À chaque arrêt le wagon se vidait un plus et finalement les autres de la banquette étaient partis.

-C'est pas le moment de dormir Cervelle d'algues!, cria-t-elle en me sortant du sommeil

Je sursautai et mit à certain temps avant de distinguer ses traits.

-Alors comme ça tu m'avais caché certains de tes talents!, m'amusai-je.

-Tu n'as encore rien vu Jackson!, fit Annabeth, en rassemblant ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval tandis que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son cou bronzé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça sonne plus comme une menace à mes oreilles?

-Parce que t'es bourré peut être?

-Et toi aussi, observai-je.

-Pas faux, s'exclama-t-elle en finissant son gobelet avant de l'écrabouiller et de le balancer au sol

-Tous les jeudis?, la questionnai-je.

-Ouaip!

Un silence se fit.

-Tu veux recommencer c'est ça?, dit-elle en rompant le calme.

-T'as pas idée!, m'écriai-je en m'étirant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ce jour là?

-Pourquoi pas?

Elle me fixa intensément, ses yeux étaient vraiment déstabilisants.

-J'en ai marre tu fais toujours ta fille mystérieuse et ça fait chier!, m'indignai-je.

-Moi j'en ai marre que t'apprécie pas tout ce que je fais pour toi!, riposta-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais exactement? À part mettre la merde.

-Je rends ta vie infiniment plus intéressante!, expliqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers mon nez.

-Tu fais peur quand t'es ivre!, lui fis-je remarquer.

-C'est pour ça que je bois pas d'habitude. Ça te dis qu'on fasse un jeu?, me questionna-t-elle d'un ton de défi.

-Je le sens mal.

-T'inquiète! Chaque jeudi soir, parce que j'ai prévu de te réinviter, on va dire trois anecdotes sur nous et une seule sera vraie.

-Humm, okay, maugréai-je.

-Commence!

-Euh..., laisse moi réfléchir...

J'essayai de trouver quelque chose de potable au fin fond de mon esprit noyé par l'alcool.

-Étant petit j'avais une vache que j'ai appelé Bessie. Je mange régulièrement de la nourriture bleue. J'ai déjà avalé un poisson rouge vivant.

-La deux!, affirma-t-elle instantanément.

J'étais abasourdi ! Cette fille n'était vraiment pas ordinaire.

-Putain comment tu fais?!

-J'ai mes secrets. Bon à mon tour. Je suis dyslexique. Je n'ai jamais volé quoi que ce soit. Et le dernier, j'ai un un faible pour les nageurs.

C'était une rebelle, il n'y avait qu'à voir oú elle m'avait emmené, mais peut être qu'elle ne l'était pas tant que ça...

-La deux!, assurai-je.

-Nan c'est faux!, fit-elle fièrement.

-J'aurais dû le savoir!

-Et ouais, t'as loupé toutes tes chances!

Les rames crissèrent, on s'arrêta soudainement.

-Tu devrais y aller, c'est ton arrêt... Il faut que tu dormes un peu pour ce matin, me conseilla-t-elle.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Les cours ! J'avais complètement !

Au moment où j'allais me lever, elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, aux coins des lèvres.

-J'ai peut être un peu menti... Deux sont vraies, déclara-t-elle en m'adressant un clin avant que les portes se referment, sur moi.

 **Bon c'était un peu plus long que d'habitude mais voilà ^^'**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ;)**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira dans une semaine et demie (environ)**


	6. Le masque ne tiendra pas

**Bonne Année! ^^**

 **Bon j'avoue j'ai vraiment du retard ^^'**

 **Mais c'est le temps des résolutions et il y en a une que je ne vais pas prendre à la légère. Je vais donc désormais essayer de m'avancer sur les chapitres et ne pas vous faire des promesses que je ne tiens pas, Hein "une semaine (et demie)" mon œil -´**

 **Bref merci du fond du cœur pour votre soutien, vos commentaires adorables et excusez moi encore une fois. :,) Je ne mettrai jamais plus d'un mois à poster un chapitre.**

 **Sur ce je vous propose la chanson "Kids" de MGMT ;)**

Le vacarme de la cafète résonnait bruyamment dans mon crâne, comme si un tambour frappait contre les parois de mon cerveau. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'ingurgiter le jus infâme contre la gueule de bois que m'avait conseillé Will, la boisson poreuse coula dans ma gorge.C'était vendredi et comme d'habitude j'étais crevé. Néanmoins j'étais bien moins fatigué qu'il y a deux mois et j'avais développé des techniques pour ne pas être un zombie le vendredi, je dormais avant la fête et rentrais plus tôt pour récupérer un peu de sommeil. En gros j'étais devenu un expert des lendemains difficiles. La soirée dans le métro était devenue une drogue pour moi et je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer décrocher. C'était pourtant la même chose à chaque fois, je buvais, je dansais, je mangeais et je m'écroulais sur la banquette avant d'atterrir chez moi. Et une fois au lycée, je reprenais ma vie normale, et ne laissais rien paraître. C'était clair, je ne devais parler de la fête à qui que ce soit, le bruit aurait pu se reprendre et ils auraient dû trouver en autre endroit. J'avais l'impression que c'était un précieux secret, si fragile que si je l'évoquais il s'envolerai, j'étais lier à cette fête. Annabeth et les autres n'étions plus rien pour les autres dès que le soleil se levait. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, c'était comme ça quoi que je fasse.

-Percy?! Mais tu m'entends ou quoi?!, s'écria Léo à côté de moi.

-Ouais désolé, je suis juste un peu crevé...

Léo et Piper me regardèrent étrangement mais aucun de ne posa de questions, au bout de trois mois ils commençaient à être habitués à me voir comme ça le vendredi. Et puis ils avaient renoncé à me demander pourquoi, étant donné que je répondais toujours vaguement. Aujourd'hui on n'était que trois, Jason et Frank étaient à leur entraînement de football et Hazel avait décidé d'accompagner Frank. C'était incroyable, que ce gros nounours ait réussi à intégrer l'équipe.

-Je demandai juste ce que c'était ça., reprit-il en pointant son doigt en direction de mon thermostat.

-C'est un jus énergisant, il y a des fruits, des légumes et des plantes...

Il me fixa de ses grands yeux bruns, complètement hébété.

-Percy! Faut pas prononcer ce genre de mots devant lui! Il est texan..., me chuchota Piper, en se penchant vers moi.

-Ouais mec c'est flippant..., reprit-il, un peu dégouté.

Piper était assise en tailleur sur la table, son assiette de frites sur les genoux.

-Attrape ça va te changer les idées!, cria la brune en lui jetant une frite. Il l'attrapa de justesse et un sourire satisfait apparu sur son visage, tandis qu'elle l'applaudissait.

-Merci! Enfin de l'huile pour alimenter ce feu perpétuel!

-Et moi ?!, grognai-je.

-Ah désolée, pour la peine t'en auras deux.

Elles atterrirent dans ma bouche.

\- C'est cool ! Mr Président et Panda canadien auraient déjà pété un câble s'ils nous avaient vu faire.

-Hey c'est mon petit ami !, s'offusqua Piper en lui donnant un coup de coude. N'empêche t'as raison, une fois on a séché une heure de cours, il avait l'air si mal qu'on a du retourner au lycée parce que j'ai cru qu'il allait faire un malaise.

-Et Frank ! Dès qu'on prononce le moindre gros mot il devient aussi rouge que le drapeau canadien !

-Oh t'es rude avec lui !, le réprimanda-t-elle, pourtant morte de rire.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, j'avais vraiment la tête dans le cul et ce matin j'avais eu le droit à un rendez vous chez le principal, encore. Mes résultats étaient vraiment mauvais, j'étais habitué au mauvais mais je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire. Il m'avait posé un ultimatum,je m'améliorais ou j'étais virer de l'équipe de natation. La natation c'était ma seule chance d'accéder à l'université.

-Pourtant pour Jason ça avait l'air d'aller à la fête.

Piper rougit un peu.

-D'ailleurs on devrait trop recommencer! En espérant que tu ne nous lâches pas par rejoindre des copains avec ta mystérieuse amie.

-Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis?, me plaignis-je.

-Tu veux dire sortir du placard?, se moqua-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-En parlant de la louve, elle vient de rentrer avec toute sa meute, nous interrompit Piper.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je me retournai, et la vis, cheveux au vent, un air hautain et mystérieux plaqué au visage comme une signature, suivie de Thalia, Will et Reyna.

-Je l'invite à nous rejoindre?, proposa le latino.

-Excuse moi, mais t'as un problème mental ou t'essayes vraiment d'anéantir le peu de réputation qu'il te reste?, ironisai-je.

Il commença à agiter sa main pour lui faire coucou et sourit comme un psychopathe, accompagné par Piper.

-Toi aussi ?

-Ouaip.

-Elle va jamais venir..., soupirai-je comme pour m'en persuader.

-Ça marche, elle arrive!

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus sur mon siège. Je n'avais absolument pas envie pas envie qu'Annabeth et mes amis soient réunis. C'était comme deux aspects de ma vie opposés. Le jour c'était mes amis, une vie tranquille bordée par l'ennui, c'était la "vraie" vie, les ennuis du quotidien, celle où mon avenir était flou. Et puis il y avait la nuit, Annabeth, la fête, là où rien ne semblait m'arrêter, mais c'était une illusion qui disparaissait dès le lever du jour. Ça ne pouvait pas se mélanger.

-Salut Percy, fit une voix familière en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je levai la tête pour la voir avec son sourire fière, tandis que ses amis s'installèrent en face. Comme d'habitude Thalia affichait une expression blasée à la limite de la colère alors que Will rayonnait et que Reyna était...sérieuse, déprimée?

-Salut Annabeth! Comment ça va?, lançai-je.

-Très bien surtout depuis que tu nous as enfin invité!, dit-elle en me fixant longuement, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, auquel je répondis par mon habituel sourire narquois.

-Ça devient gênant là..., coupa Léo.

Elle détourna la tête.

-Léo c'est bien ça?

-Oui tout feu tout flamme!

-Et Piper? Chef des pompon girls et petite amie de Jason?

-Yep! J'imagine que vous savez qu'on vous connaît?

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné mais par principe je vais faire les présentations, voici Thalia, Reyna et Will mon copain.

Je me raclai la gorge et elle répondit par un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Salut!

-Alors que nous vaut ce plaisir d'être invités?, demanda Thalia sans grand enthousiasme.

-Oh rien de spécial je voulais faire connaissance avec la grande amie de Percy, Tu sais former une grande famille et tous ces truc. Depuis le temps qu'il arrête pas de parler d'elle!

Je lui jetai un regard qui disait "T'es sérieux mec?".

-Ah bon?, dit la concernée d'un ton amusé.

-Oui je te jure, absolument tout le temps!

-Mon frère n'est pas là?, s'inquiéta Thalia.

-Ah ouais où sont Jason, et l'autre jolie couple qui dansait ensemble? Comment ils s'appellent déjà ?

-Hazel et Frank. Non ils sont à l'entraînement de foot.

-Ah oui ! Très mignons ceux là, ils doivent vraiment être très amoureux.

Le sourire de Léo se décomposa un peu, et ses mains s'agitèrent nerveusement. Il semblait loin maintenant, perdu dans ses pensées. Piper et moi échangions un regard, on savait que Léo en était fou amoureux d'Hazel, mais il y avait Frank. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Annabeth savait indéniablement ce qu'elle disait, repérer les faiblesses des autres était un véritable jeu pour elle, qui relevait quasiment de la stratégie guerrière.

-C'est à dire qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble, fit timidement Piper.

-Dommage mais ça ne saurait tarder. Et toi Léo, ça avance après la douche froide avec Khioné ?

-Non d'ailleurs Pip's t'aurais pas une magnifique pompom girl à me présenter pour que je puisse l'enflammer?

-Premièrement si tu fais encore une référence au feu je t'immole, deuxièmement compte pas sur moi, le menaçât-elle avec sa frite.

-Égoïste ! Tu les prives d'une chance merveilleuse !

-Priver serait pas le mot, ajoutai-je.

-Et toi Miss Populaire tu connais personne ?

Il regarda en direction de Reyna et Thalia. Celles-ci semblèrent le remarquer.

-Toi si tu m'approches d'un centimètre c'est pas une douche froide que tu vas te prendre!, menaça Thalia.

-Un bisous alors?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il sursauta.

-Aïe! Putain c'est quoi ça?!, criat-t-il en désignant le petit objet métallique qu'elle avait dans la main.

-C'est rien, ça donne juste une petite décharge. Je t'avais prévenu.

Il secoua sa main et lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora royalement.

-Je peux pas dire que le courant n'est pas passé., ronchonna-t-il.

Il dirigea son attention vers Reyna qui pour simple réponse le regarda sévèrement. Il gloussa.

-Sinon Léo, t'as qu'à venir à ma fête pour le nouvel an, toi et toute votre bande., intervint la blonde.

Je tressaillis intérieurement et manquai de louper l'entrée de ma bouche avec ma fourchette.

-Vraiment?, s'étonna Léo, les yeux brillant.

Je tapai nerveusement sur la table, je ne savais pas où elle voulait en venir mais je n'étais pas rassuré. Elle observa ma main.

-Reyna tu penseras à leur envoyer un message d'invitation?

-Pas de soucis.

-Mais t'as pas nos numéros!, l'interpella Léo.

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

Soudain quelqu'un arriva à côté de nous et posa la main sur l'épaule d'Annabeth. C'était Malcom avec sa tignasse blonde et ses lunettes de travers. Il nous salua mais il avait l'air pressé.

-Annabeth faut que je te parle, il y a du nouveau...,lui chuchota-t-il. Son sourire se figea, elle se crispa et durant une seconde il me parut la voir paniquée. Les autres semblèrent avoir compris la situation et se jetèrent des regards inquiets.

-Excusez-nous mais faut qu'on y aille. On se reverra à la fête de toute façon, expliqua-t-elle, ayant retrouvé son sourire. Elle se releva.

-Sinon ça a été la recette?, me demanda Will avant de partir, en désignant la boisson.

-C'est pas pire que boire du ciment mais ça va.

-Tant mieux.

-A plus et merci!, lança Léo, ravi d'avoir été invité pour une fois.

Ils partirent tous d'un coup et s'éloignèrent. C'était bizarre.

-Dis t'es pas un peu stressé mec ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Quoi ? Non.

-Désolé de te le dire mais c'est pas ce que me dit ton steak, affirma-t-il en montrant du doigt mon steak.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon assiette et tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'était que mon steak était bien haché, je l'avais littéralement réduit en bouillie sans m'en rendre compte.

-Ah ouais..., soupirai-je.

-C'est à cause d'elle ?, demanda Piper.

-Rachel ?

-Non je parlais pas d'elle mais de Miss Populaire !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête c'est bon, je suis pas aveugle! Tes pauses clopes, les photos de toi sur son blog, les regards en coin...

-Et le jus de la mort, rajouta Léo.

-Et le jus de la mort ! T'as changé Percy et elle n'y est pas pour rien!

Ça me fit tiquer. Comment pouvaient-ils dire que j'avais changé? Il ne me connaissait pas, personne ne me connaissait!

-Il y a rien!, gueulai-je et me relevant précipitamment.

Ils me regardèrent, effarés.

-J'ai besoin de sortir..., m'excusai-je en m'éloignant.

Je poussai la porte et fermai les yeux en respirant profondément l'air froid pour me calmer. Je m'assis sur sur le bord du trottoir et fixai le parking. Le bruit des sirènes de polices et des ambulances et du trafique New-Yorkais, m'apaisa. Je restai de longues minutes, comme ça, tentant de faire le vide. Le bruit de talons aiguilles sur le goudron me sortit de mes pensées.

-J'étais sûr que tu serais là, fit une voix féminine.

Pas besoin de regarder derrière, c'était Annabeth.

Elle me rejoignit et me tendit une clope.

-Quoi ?, l'interrogeai-je.

-Ça va te calmer, assura-t-elle.

-Comment ça?

-Désolée de te l'apprendre mais ceci est une drogue et tu es addict. Je l'ai vu quand tu maltraitais ta viande et la table.Ça fait un petit moment que t'as pas fumé et plus t'es stressé plus t'en as envie.

-Je dois dire merci à qui ?, raillai-je.

-Tu la veux ou tu veux arrêter ?!, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-File la moi !

On alluma nos cigarettes et on fuma silencieusement.

-J'ai besoin de dégager d'ici, déclarai-je.

J'en pouvais plus de rester ici, les questions ne cessaient de se bousculer dans ma tête.

-Moi aussi. Viens!

Je la suivis dans le parking sans y réfléchir tout était mieux que pourrir ici. Elle ouvrit la portière d'une vieille voiture grise des années soixante-dix, déglinguée. Le mot voiture ne convenait même pas, c'était plus un assemblage de pièces disparates, qui donnait un ensemble étrangement cohérent. N'empêche avoir une voiture, même à moitié morte, à New York était un luxe.

-C'est ta caisse ?, m'exclamai-je.

-Oui. Ça t'étonnes ?

-Je t'imaginai plus avec une belle voiture style Mercedes ou BMW, voir une Porsch.

-On imagine bien mal les gens. C'est une Buick Riviera de 1971 et elle n'a jamais était une seule fois en panne depuis tout ce temps.

-C'est un miracle, me moquai-je.

-Bon tu montes ?

Elle m'avait ouvert la portière du côté conducteur.

-Tu veux que je conduise ?

-Non j'ai envie que tu poses tes fesses ici, et j'irais prendre un autre volant. Mais oui Cervelle d'Algues!

Je m'installai sur le siège au cuir vieillissant et anormalement mou.

-On va où ?, demandai-je.

-Comme tu veux.

-Fait chier! Tu peux pas t'exprimer par des phrases claires comme tout le monde ?

-T'as besoin d'un dessin ?

Je m'auto-corrigeai, elle n'était pas tout le monde.

Je mis le contact et tournai la clef pour faire vrombir le moteur, qui fit trembler toute la voiture en démarrant. Je savais où aller, c'était le seul chemin en voiture que je connaissais par cœur. Seul le bruit du bolide nous accompagna au long du trajet. Peu à peu le paysage urbain et l'agitation de New York laissèrent place à la verdure où venait se perdre de luxueuses maisons.

Finalement on arriva sur une plage, à Long Island. J'observais l'étendue d'eau grise par un temps presque hivernal et un sentiment de nostalgie grandit en moi. C'était là où les parents s'étaient connus, là où j'avais passé toutes mes vacances et là où moi et Rachel nous étions embrassés pour la première fois. Pour d'autres c'était une plage comme toutes les autres. J'arrêtai la voiture et pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la portière me préparant à sentir l'odeur familière de l'océan. Cette odeur j'aurais voulu la porter en parfum.

-On y est!, m'exclamai-je.

Elle sortit sans un bruit et observa tranquillement le paysage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air plus âgée, plus triste quand elle regardait au loin. Il faisait froid, nous étions en décembre, mais ca n'avait pas l'air de la déranger avec son fin manteau gris.

-Alors? Satisfaite?, questionnai-je.

-Ça me plait.

-Non je t'ai fait plaisir?!, me moquai-je.

-T'emballes pas trop! J't'ai pas fait une déclaration d'amour!, railla-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le capot encore chaud de la Riviera. Je la rejoignis.

-J'attends une explication, dit-elle.

-De quoi?

-Pourquoi cet endroit?

-Pourquoi pas?, répliquai-je, en imitant sa voix, ce qui ressemblait plus à un Chipmunk qu'à autre chose.

-Je n'aime pas ton imitation de moi.

-Et moi j'aime pas quand tu veux toujours être mystérieuse.

-Bon on est à ex-aequo maintenant?, soupira-t-elle.

-Pas tout à fait. Je ne sais presque rien de toi alors que tu connais toute ma vie.

-Mais si je t'ai dit plein de choses, c'est pas de ma faute si les algues dans ton cerveau t'empêche de résoudre notre petit jeu, ironisa-t-elle.

-Ah oui? Alors je sais que tu aimes emmener les gens dans des endroits bizarres, que tu aimes saccager des appartements avec des ados, que tu trafiques des caméras, que tu n'aimes pas les brutes, que tu es intelligente, que tu t'y connais en pole-dance...

-Tu vois que sais plein de choses, me coupa-t-elle.

-Ah oui et j'allais oublier le meilleur! Tu craques intérieurement pour les nageurs, donc pour moi!

-Hey! T'es pas le seul nageur sur cette terre! Et puis ça remonte à loin ça! Par quel miracle tu t'en rappelles, t'étais à moitié drogué!

-J'ai aussi mes secrets..., confiai-je, sourire aux lèvres.

-Comme quand tu as cru savoir parler aux poissons?, ricana Annabeth.

-J'avais onze ans!

-C'est ça le pire.

-Tu vois que tu connais toute ma vie!, ripostai-je.

-Bon j'avoue, mais je t'ai quand même donné des tas d'infos.

-Bon on fait un marché? Tu me donnes trois vraies infos sur toi que je ne connais pas et je t'explique pourquoi j'ai choisi cet endroit?

-D'accord.

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir et reprit:

-J'ai toujours voulu voulu devenir architecte pour construire des choses durables. À un moment de ma vie j'ai voué une grande passion aux chouettes à tel point que j'en portai partout, sur mes t-shirts, en collier, en boucles d'oreilles etc. Franchement je souhaite à personne de m'avoir connu à cette époque, ria-t-elle.

-Ouais... Il m'en faut une troisième, insistai-je.

-Je sais pas si je peux te le dire, j'aimerai pas que t'utilises ça contre moi. Mais vu que je m'adresse à celui qui murmure à l'oreille des poissons je veux bien faire un effort.

Elle prit une grande une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Je suis arachnophobe et c'est tout sauf une blague.

C'était drôle qu'elle me confie ça. J'avais du mal à l'imaginer avoir peur de quelque chose, surtout d'araignées, mais les peurs ne sont pas logiques.

-T'inquiète, je ne les aime pas non plus, rigolai-je. Bon je me jette à l'eau. J'ai choisi cet endroit parce que c'est le seul endroit au monde où je me sens proche de mon père.

-Celui qui vous a abandonné? Tu l'as déjà vu?, elle l'avait dit d'un coup, sans prendre de pincettes.

-Oui on s'est vu, j'avais douze ans. C'était sympa, on a discuté..., confiai-je tristement.

-Ça n'a pas l'air si joyeux...

-Il s'est excusé de ne pas avoir pû s'occuper de moi, il était marrié et ça aura fait un scandale. Il a dit qu'il était désolé que je sois né. J'avais douze ans, j'étais un gosse.

Le silence se fit, on entendait seulement les bruits des vagues et du vent. Elle me regarda avec compassion. On aurait dit qu'elle me reconsidérait totalement.

-Si ça peut t'aider, je ne connais presque pas ma mère. Elle nous a laissé, elle n'avait pas le temps pour moi.

-Ça craint, conclus-je.

On était juste des gosses.

-C'est cool ça fait quatre maintenant, repris-je.

-Ah ouais...

Mon téléphone sonna, je le pris et vis un message d'un numéro inconnu.

"Le Titan se réveille"

-J'ai reçu un sms trop bizarre, annonçai-je, perplexe.

Elle m'arracha le téléphone des mains et l'examina.

-Hey!, criai-je.

Son visage se troubla et elle jeta violemment le smartphone par terre avant de l'écraser à coup de talons, complètement paniquée.

-C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible ..., se répéta-elle, en murmurant.

Je restai sous le choque. Elle contempla le désastre.

-Je vais t'en racheter un autre., expliqua-t-elle, encore tremblante.

-Heu d'accord..., répondis-je, complètement dépassé.

Elle remonta précipitamment dans la voiture, cette fois du côté conducteur. Elle me fixa intensément, sérieuse à nouveau.

-On va tout de suite au magasin. Je peux pas t'expliquer mais faut que tu me fasses confiance. Si jamais tu reçois un autre sms comme ça, il faut me prévenir en urgence.

J'acquiesai, silencieux.

-Oh putain, lâcha-t-elle, en m'étant le contact.

Sur le chemin, elle jetait des coups d'œils inquiets aux alentours, tortillait ses cheveux blonds et ses doigts tapaient nerveusement sur le volant. On ne se parla pas.

Arrivés au magasin, elle me dit que je pouvais choisir n'importe lequel peut importe le prix, pourvu que je me décide vite.

"Et avec tout ce fric tu peux pas te payer une voiture potable?", avais-je rigoler, elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre.

J'en avais choisi un, et pas le moins cher, pour une fois que je pouvais me faire plaisir. Elle avait payé et on était partis. Et puis elle m'avait ramené, encore une fois dans le silence.

 **Un chapitre un peu plus sombre que les précédents et qui laisse pleins de questions en suspend ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année!**


	7. Canots de sauvetage

**Non je suis encore en vie et je ne vous écris pas depuis le royaume d'Hardés! Je suis juste très très lente. Cette fan fiction n'est pas abandonnée, et un an après je n'ai pas oublié. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette attente et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

 **Bon j'arrête le blabla inutile et je vous laisse lire ;)**

 **Pour la playlist, je vous conseille "My house" de Flo Rida, "Reflections" de Misterwives et "Electric feel" de MGMT.**

Mes pieds glissaient sous la glaise, le vent hurlait dans mes oreilles mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter. C'était affreux, je n'avançais pas, j'avais beau essayer de toutes mes forces, j'étais comme au ralenti et je m'enlisais plus profondément. Le souffle court, j'aperçus des lumières qui m'éblouirent, ils étaient là. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais c'était comme enfoui au plus profond comme si mon subconscient savait et tout d'un coup mon estomac se retourna. Je sentais chaque parcelle de mon corps se crisper. Soudain elle prit ma main, je sentis son pouls battre à toute vitesse, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son image se miroita devant mes yeux pour ensuite se dédoubler et s'évaporer brusquement en un long cri persifflant.

Je me relevai brusquement dans mon lit, encore tremblant, trempé de sueur. Je m'essuyai le visage de la main. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

C'était le dernier jour de l'année et la nuit commençait à tomber sur NewYork. Il fallait que je me prépare pour la fête. J'avais décidé de dormir un peu avant de partir pour ne pas être trop crevé. Après une bonne douche, j'enfilai un jean, une chemise et une veste. Le tout n'était pas extraordinaire mais je m'en foutais carrément. Je pris mon téléphone pour retrouver l'adresse de la fête et je vis que c'était près de l'East River. Je soupirai un peu, j'avais un peu peur. Une fête avec Annabeth j'avais l'habitude, mais je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre cette fois-ci.

Ma mère ne réagit même pas quand elle me vit sortir, elle commençait à être habituée à me voir sortir, pourtant je sentais que ça ne la rassurait pas, mais que pouvait-elle faire.

Léo et Hazel m'attendaient au pied de mon immeuble. Hazel était toute grelotante même avec son bonnet enfoncé sur les oreilles, et discutait tranquillement avec lui. Il avait l'air plus calme avec elle, il était différent. Il me vit et un grand sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage:

-Hey voilà Cendrillon qui arrive!

-J'ai que cinq minutes de retard, répliquai-je.

-Oui c'est ça prend ton temps, on a pas encore gelé.

-T'as raison, je devrais attendre de pouvoir faire des bonhommes de neige de vous, fis-je en ricanant.

L'adresse nous mena devant ... un vieil entrepôt, un truc de pêcheur tout miteux. il faisait froid et humide et ce lieu n'inspirait décidément pas confiance. Une vieille pancarte rouillée « The Golden Fish » pendouillait piteusement et semblait vouloir s'écraser sur nos têtes.

-Je veux pas pourrir l'ambiance mais soit c'est pas la bonne adresse soit Madame est fan de poissons, ironisa le latino avec une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

-Tu savais pas que le poisson c'était bon pour la peau?, fit Hazel.

Personne ne réagit, on était comme hypnotisés par la pancarte.

-Donc on fait quoi?, demanda-il en rompant le silence.

Comme pour réponse, nos téléphones sonnèrent.

"This girl is on fiiiiiiire! This girl is on fiiiiiree!"

On se tourna vers Léo, d'où provenait la musique.

-Quoi? C'est une très bonne chanson!

On décrocha.

"Derrière vous les débiles" chuchota une voix grave au bout du fil. On se retourna, intrigués, et nos regards tombèrent sur un bateau, un énorme yacht de deux étages, blanc, éclairé de lumières bleues. Fallait vraiment qu'on prenne un rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Hazel était bouche-béé et j'avais l'impression que Léo sautillait sur place.

-C'est ce que je disais, Madame veut pêcher!, lâcha-t-il en faisant sortir un cri d'excitation qui ressemblait plutôt à un couinement de souris.

Léo attrapa la main de la pauvre Hazel et se rua vers le bateau pour embarquer. A l'entrée se tenait Calypso, ses cheveux caramels tressés et avec un sourire rayonnant plaqué au visage. La musique et les lumières vibraient derrière elle. L'intérieur avait quelque chose de magique, d'irréel.

-Hey Percy!, cria-t-elle en s'avançant pour recouvrir les bruits.

-Salut!

-Alors tu montes enfin sur ta femme?

Mon cerveau avait vraiment dérapé cette fois.

-Hein?!

Je la regardai avec un regard d'incompréhension. Elle se retenait de pouffer.

-Andromède...Persée...

Je lui fis non de la tête. Toujours pas capté.

-Le bateau il s'appelle Princesse Andromède! C'est le nom de la femme de Persée.

Je la regardai, complètement blasé.

-Hahah très drôle Calypso...

-En même temps j'ai oublié à qui je m'adressais.

Je ne l'écoutais plus, je scrutai la foule.

-Si tu la cherches, elle n'est pas là comme Will, Malcom et Thalia, dit-elle d'un ton las. Aucune trace d'eux.

J'étais à peine surpris, après tout Annabeth ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. Mais pour les autres, ça restait quand même étrange.

-T'es venu seul?, demanda-t-elle.

-Non je suis venu avec Léo et Hazel mais ils m'ont pas attendu… Si t'as vu un lutin surexcité passer à la vitesse Flash, c'est lui.

-Cool! Moi je suis là depuis des heures, fallait que je prépare tout pendant que les autres jouaient à cache cache.

-Tu m'avais jamais dit qu'elle avait un bateau?

-Parce qu'elle en a pas... C'est disons... emprunté...

-À qui?, elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre. Non dis rien, je connais le refrain..., l'interrompis-je.

-C'est pas contre toi, c'est compliqué..., expliqua-t-elle d'un air désolé.

-Putain! Je suis pas un gosse Calypso! Je comprends où tout ça mène et j'aimerais qu'on me le dise!

-Je sais Perc' ...

Un grand silence se fit entre nous, seule la musique résonnait.

-Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre tes potes, je dois m'occuper de la musique vu qu'y pas Will.

Je me sentais mal, elle était si solitaire... Je rejoignis Jason, Piper et les autres. La fête avait l'air incroyable, comme sortie d'un film hollywoodien, rien n'était ringard et tout donnait envie de se déchaîner, on se sentait faire parti d'un truc immense, mémorable. Les battements de mon coeur s'étaient accélérés et l'adrénaline commençait à monter.

-Hey Percy!, hurlèrent-ils en me tirant de mes pensées.

-Alors c'est qui cette fille avec qui tu discutais?, chuchota Piper avec un sourire espiègle.

-C'est Calypso, une amie.

Elle sembla déçue.

-Vous avez vu ça?!, hurla Léo. Il y a un jacuzzi en haut avec des filles! J'ai pas mon maillot mais ce serait dommage qu'elles loupent ça!

-Moi je dirais que c'est une chance, fit Piper.

-Bref! Je sens que je vais réchauffer tout ça!

-Dîtes, ça sent pas le brûlé?

-Rhhhhoooo Pip's arrête ton cinéma. Il renifla l'air avant de s'exclamer: C'est bizarre ça sent vraiment le cramé.

-OH PUTAIN TU BRULES!, s'écria Jason. Une bougie posée dans son dos avait commencé à embraser sa chemise.

Une vague de panique s'empara de lui et il courut à travers le bateau en hurlant à la mort.

Ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il s'écrasa sur une fille en reversant une table dans un grand fracas.

-Tu pues le cramé, grogna la fille.

-PUTAIN! Je viens d'échapper à la mort!

-Tu pouvais pas échapper à la mort sans m'écraser ou détruire un buffet?!

-Désolé princesse mais j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu!

-M'appelle pas comme ça!

-Bien MADAME Princesse! Et puis qu'elle idée de mettre du feu sur un bateau! C'est genre super dangereux!

-On est entourés d'eau! On pouvait pas prévoir qu'un crétin se prendrait pour une torche humaine!

-Tu me blesses!

-Je suis trempée d'alcool maintenant!

-Et moi TU CROIS QUE C'EST MON EAU DE TOILETTE?!

Ils continuaient à s'engueuler alors qu'ils étaient par terre, trempés de ponch avec des morceaux de fruits collés au visage, tandis qu'un troupeau s'était amassé autour d'eux, sidéré. Frank tentait de contenir son rire mais il était tout rouge et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Nos regard de croisèrent et on explosa de rire tous ensemble. Mes côtes me faisaient mal à force de rire. On aurait dit une bande de drogués. Piper était par terre pliée de rire. Au bout d'un moment Jason l'aida à se relever et le fou rire reprit de plus belle.

-Ahahah j'en peux plus! Je vais me pisser dessus!, lâcha la brune.

-Hé Léo! Super astuce pour prendre une douche gratis! Suffit que tu dragues une fille!, ajoutai-je.

Léo était furieux et ruminait en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes.

J'étais à bout de souffle à force de rire.

-Les gars! Je sors prendre l'air!

Ils ne m'entendirent pas. Piper était hilare, elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et s'accrochait à Jason.

En sortant je fus surpris par le froid, à croire que j'avais oublié qu'on était en hiver. Le vent glacé fouettait mon visage et les bruits de New York semblait être recouvert par les clapotis de l'eau et le bruit du moteur. Malgré le fait que j'étais glacé et que je frôlais l'hypothermie, je me sentais bien et détendu. Je me posai contre la barrière et en fermant les yeux pour mieux entendre les clapotis de l'eau. Je distinguai des voix éloignées qui se rapprochaient quand soudain un grognement résonna. En fait c'était plutôt une voix, une voix que je connaissais.

\- Détend toi, tout va bien, on va juste s'amuser un petit peu.

-Je sais pas si on peut être là… Je crois qu'on devrait partir… Ils me haïssent, ils veulent ma peau…, fit une autre voix, plus masculine.

Je m'avançai et vit l'ombre de Clarisse se dessinant à côté d'un grand gars à quelques mètres de moi.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et rien ne va arriver je te le promets, fit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

-Je ne sais pas! Je les ai trahi! Tu comprends ça?! J'ai été avec eux, j'ai été avec eux Clarisse… J'ai été comme eux…, sa voix se brisa et il éclata en sanglot.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête au creux de son cou. Puis se détacha pour fixer son regard.

-Tu n'as jamais été comme eux et c'est une simple fête. Viens on va rentrer se réchauffer, tu verras tout va bien se passer…

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur sans même passer devant moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'étais confus et une cigarette n'aurait pas été de refus, mais je n'en avais pas. C'était la première fois que je voyais Clarisse agir de façon aussi…délicate et aimante.

Je prenais une dernière grande bouffée d'air frais avant de rentrer que j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur se rapprocher et des rires, au loin apparut un petit bateau où se trouvaient les grands manquants de la fête. Annabeth, Will, Reyna et Thalia. Il y avait un truc louche, j'avais un terrible pré-sentiment.

Ils étaient complètement pétés, mais vraiment.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à conduire le bateau correctement et n'arrêtaient pas de se cogner contre la coque du yacht en poussant des hurlements à chaque secousse, au bout d'un moment le moteur s'arrêta et ils essayèrent de monter à bord. C'était un étrange spectacle, vraiment.

-Faut que je monte sur tes épaules!, cria la blonde.

-Mais tu vas tomber!, riposta Will.

-Oui si tu arrêtes pas de bouger!

-T'es lourde en fait!

-Ca s'appelle du muscle! C'est bon j'y suis.

Elle venait de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol à deux pas de moi en se traînant comme un phoque sur la banquise.

-Je ne pensais pas que je pourrai voir la grande Annie complètement bourrée de mon vivant.

Elle se retourna comme si de rien n'était, son maquillage n'était plus du tout à sa place initiale et ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés. Mais elle dégageait une force qui faisait oublier tout ça, une assurance presque insolante.

-Percy, dit-elle tout simplement.

Elle se leva en remettant en place sa robe bleue nuit en velours qui était un peu trop remontée et me fixa.

-On a eu quelques ennuis, rien de plus et puis je vais très bien.

-Ton nez s'allonge Pinocchio!

Elle parut vexée, mais dans le genre bourrée, je n'arrivai pas à la prendre au sérieux.

-Enlève moi tout de suite ce sourire Jackson!

-Attention on croirait entendre Clarisse! D'ailleurs elle est à l'intérieur.

Je vis une lueur de panique passer dans son regard avant qu'elle reprenne son calme.

-Bien, répondit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

-HEY! Ca dérangerait pas son altesse si elle nous aidait à monter?!, hurla Thalia, toujours dans le bateau.

Je les aidai à remonter un par un, puis on rentra calmement dans le yacht et la chaleur m'enveloppa. C'était tout une atmosphère, l'odeur de transpiration, les lumières qui fractionnaient nos gestes semblaient à la fois ralentir le temps et l'accélérer et cette musique qui transperçait les corps. C'était ma drogue. En entrant Annabeth sembla changer, elle revêtait son masque, ou peut-être l'enlevait-elle. Elle avait l'air plus confiante et plus dangereuse. Quelques personnes commencèrent à remarquer sa présence et en quelques secondes tout le monde s'était stoppé pour la regarder et levait son verre avec des hurlements.

Et elle s'avança pour saluer des personnes. Calypso déboula, sa robe blanche encore tachée et elle, encore furieuse.

-Mais vous étiez où PUTAIN?, hurla-t-elle.

-Calypso! C'est vraiment magnifique tout ce que t'as fait! C'est la meilleure fête, vraiment!, entonna-t-elle joyeusement pour la calmer.

Cela la déstabilisa un peu avant qu'elle redevienne en colère. A ce moment là, Annie s'avança près de son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qui lui fit prendre un air inquiet. Finalement elle décida de changer de sujet.

-Tu devrais venir voir, il y a des soucis au niveau du son, suggéra Calypso.

-Demande à Will.

-Hey! Je suis pas ingénieur du son!

-Ramène tes fesses Will.

Malgré tout, un sourire apparut sur son visage et il fonça aux platines accompagné de Calypso. Je me retrouvai donc étrangement seul avec Annabeth.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?, fis-je en la fixant dans les yeux.

-Ce qu'il se passe?

-Oui. Pourquoi vous vous chuchotez des trucs à l'oreille? Pourquoi vous étiez absents? Et surtout, pourquoi t'es déjà saoule?

-C'est quelque chose qui ne te concerne absolument pas.

-Ah bon? C'est comme ça que tu le vois? Parce que je n'ai jamais reçu de texto bizarre et que tu n'as jamais détruit mon téléphone pour ça? Parce que je m'inquiète pas pour vous? Parce que je ne suis que ton ami?

-Oui tu n'es que mon ami et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour nous, lâcha-t-elle en remettant une de ses mèches blondes en place.

Je restai bouche-bée.

-Bon j'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

-Alors explique moi, même en gros ça me va.

-Bien, je n'irais pas dans les détails. Tu te rappelles à la première fête, quand je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon appartement?

-Oui?

-Et bah il appartenait à quelqu'un, ou plutôt à un groupe…

-Et?

-On a réussi à se débarrasser de ce groupe, seulement il y des rumeurs selon lesquelles un autre groupe du même genre se reformerait, ce serait eux qui t'auraient envoyé ce sms.

-Et vous êtes en danger?

-Comme je l'ai dit ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

-Alors pourquoi tu es partie?

Il eut un long blanc.

-On est allés voir un informateur et puis on a pris une cuite.

-Bizarrement je l'avais deviné, raillai-je Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit?

-Qui?

-L'informateur.

-J'ai dit « pas dans les détails ».

-C'est pas un détail.

-Bah devines dans ce cas.

Je restai muet un moment.

-Tu veux dire que…

-J'ai pas le temps j'ai des choses à gérer, on en discutera plus tard, finit-elle en s'éloignant.

J'étais surpris avec quelle facilité elle surmontait les effets de l'alcool, mais je réalisai qu'elle ne marchait pas droit et le mythe s'effondra. Sans m'en rendre compte j'étais à nouveau seul. J'aperçus une tête brune familière dans la foule.

-Reyna?, criai-je.

-Salut Percy!, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle avait l'air joyeuse, ce qui dans son cas était suspect. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la Reyna que je connaissais, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient détachés et flottaient dans son dos, elle portait une robe pourpre, on aurait dit une toute autre personne. Même en soirée elle n'était pas habillée comme ça.

-Ca va?, m'inquiétai-je.

-Oui très très très bien.

Elle avait l'air absente mais surtout bourrée.

-C'est bien tout ça. Dis t'aurais pas un peu trop bu?

-Noooooonnnnn, Dakota m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte d'alcool.

-Et tu lui fais confiance?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est pour ça que j'en ai bu.

-C'est ironique?

-Non, je sais pas faire avec l'ironie. Je sais pas faire avec grand chose en fait.

C'était bien sympa cette conversation, mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle ne me déballe toute sa vie en étant bourrée.

-Tu veux savoir?, demanda la brune.

-Euh…

Je n'avais pas franchement envie de savoir.

-Je t'aimais vraiment bien, mais genre vraiment. Comme j'aimais bien Jason. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que c'était fichu.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre. Je le sentais mal. Très mal…

-T'es raide dingue d'Annabeth, et c'est elle va te foutre en l'air, si c'est pas toi tout seul.

Son regard était ailleurs comme si elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Voilà c'est ça! T'es auto-destructeur, t'es prêt à n'importe quoi pour les autres, mais est-ce que ce serait pas parce que tu veux juste te trouver une raison de te détruire. T'es rempli de rage, de haine de toi. Tu savais que l'ironie était le signe d'un mal-être? T'es pas aussi simple que tu le laisses paraître, t'as vécu un truc lourd et t'essayes de protéger ceux qui t'entourent. Toute cette ironie, c'est ça qui m'a fait tilter.

Je venais de me prendre un coup, et soudain l'air me manquait.

-Sur ce bonne soirée!

Puis elle s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus alors que je restai abasourdi. Le denier truc dont j'avais besoin c'était d'avoir une analyse psychologique faite par une fille bourrée. Je le savais déjà que j'étais un cas désespéré pas besoin de me le recracher à la figure. Soudain, je réalisai que je n'avais pas bu de la soirée, même pas une goutte et je décidai que la soirée serait sûrement meilleure si je buvais.

Les gens autour de moi étaient déjà tous ivres et je tentai de me frayer un chemin sans me recevoir d'alcool sur la tronche. Quand j'arrivai au bar, la musique s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de repartir.

Will était aux platines à côté de Nico et ils semblaient avoir une violente dispute. Ils avaient l'air complètement désespérés. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient, et les voir deux à côté était très étrange, de parfaits opposés. On aurait dit qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même univers, deux aliens. Finalement Nico fila comme l'ombre d'une voiture sous les réverbères. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser alors je pris un verre de tequila que j'avalai à cul sec, sans même tousser. Le type au bar me regarda bizarrement, comme si en tant que barman il ne voyait pas des gens se bourrer la gueule violemment. Nico passa vers moi en me bousculant sans s'excuser et sans même me jeter un regard. Will avait l'air d'être super mal à l'aise quand Annabeth arriva vers lui. Ils parlèrent et je vis qu'elle commençait à s'énerver violemment. La musique couvrait leur voix mais je pouvais distinctement voir que les mots employés n'étaient pas jolies. Un bruit suraigu résonna à travers le bateau et la musique s'arrêta pour laisser entendre Will crier:

-J'veux plus être avec toi, c'est tout! Tu m'intéresses pas! Tu peux pas comprendre que le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne?!

Annie était rouge et Will avait l'air choqué de ce qu'il venait de se produire comme tout ceux dans le yacht.

-Non William, le monde ne tourne pas autour pas autour de ma petite personne! Mais n'oublie jamais ce que j'ai fait pour ce monde!

Finalement elle partit furieuse en poussant les gens qui étaient sur son passage tandis que Will tentait de la retenir.

-Annabeth! Part pas steuplaît! Annie!

Il était tombé à terre, sa voix était chargée de tristesse et son cri était un cri de douleur. Elle se retourna, plus furieuse que jamais.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça!, lui cracha-t-elle.

Mes yeux la perdirent, elle avait disparu dans la masse, encore une fois.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos réactions en commentaires (j'ai l'impression d'être une youtubeuse quand je dis ça) )**


End file.
